Six Sides of Love
by misstraci
Summary: Samaire believed her life was bad at WWE, she had a cheating boyfriend and a job she despised. Will she find a new life TNA? Features Trish Stratus, Traci Brooks, AJ Styles, Austin Aries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Samaire Davis studied her reflection as she adjusted the right strap of her lacy red bra. She looked away in disgust. "_Is this what my career has become?"_ she thought sadly. "_I have been reduced to rolling around the ring in my underwear – nothing more than a piece of meat for men to drool over_".

Although she enjoyed a prime position as one of the most popular divas in World Wrestling Entertainment, it was a far cry from the career she had hoped to have. Just two short years earlier she had been one of the most in demand female wrestlers on the independent circuit – even completing tours in Japan and England. She had developed a reputation as being fearless in the ring – even using high risk moves such as the shooting star press and 450 splash as her signature moves. Now the most extreme action she had in the ring was occasionally being on the receiving end of a spanking by one of the male wrestlers, or like tonight participating in embarrassing bra and panties matches.

She checked the clock on the opposite wall – one hour until her match. She sighed and decided to go and find her opponent for tonight and go over the match one last time.

As she stepped out of the dressing room Trish Stratus approached her.

"Hey Sam, all ready for tonight's match?"

Samaire scowled at her. "Yeah it's going to be really tough" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Trish laughed. "Don't worry your time will come".

Trish had one of the most enviable positions in the company – as a five time women's champion she received all the fabulous storylines, real competitive matches against the best women in the company, plus she was dating one of the bosses sons – Corey McMahon. Samaire had quickly developed a strong friendship with Trish upon her arrival in the WWE.

"Well don't forget we are going out tonight, so don't strain too many muscles pulling those clothes off, ok" laughed Trish as she continued down the hall. Samaire stuck her tongue out at Trish as she headed in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria to find her opponent.

As she walked through the door she spotted Stacy sitting on a table flirting with a couple of the wrestlers. Samaire frowned as she watched.

Samaire and Stacy Keibler had never exactly been the best of friends. Stacy was the complete opposite of Samaire in every way. While Samaire longed to be involved in real wrestling matches, Stacy was more then happy to strut around in her underwear or have a catfight in a pool of chocolate (or any other substance for that matter). Stacy also had the reputation of moving from one wrestler to another on a weekly basis.

Samaire watched as Stacy crossed her long legs and ran her hands through her long blonde hair – completely engaging the attention of her latest admirers. Stacy embodied everything Samaire hated about the WWE – a woman who was more interested in "entertainment" the "wrestling".

She drew a breath and made her way over to Stacy.

"Hey Samaire, how is everything – wow you look great" Stacy said, briefly glancing in her direction.

"Fine, you got time to go over the match again before we go on?"

"Yeah sure, I was just coming to find you actually, was just checking Randy and Dave's opinion on my attire tonight" Stacy said, smiling at the two men who promptly blushed. "We can sit over there if you like" she said pointing towards the corner of the room.

The diva's sat down, discussing the various moves to be performed during the match. Samaire had made sure that most of the match was made up of simple slaps and hair pulling, so the chances of Stacy messing up were kept minimal.

"Stacy Keibler, Samaire Davis, ten minutes until show time" called the agent assigned to the match.

"So are you sure about everything?" asked Samaire as she got up.

"Yeah its fine" Stacy replied as she rolled her eyes. "Its not rocket science you know".

Samaire threw her a dirty look as she walked to gorilla position to wait for her music. She hated working with Stacy, who often messed up the simplest manoeuvres. Samaire prayed as she watched Stacy strut to the ring that everything would go to plan tonight and it would show that she belonged in real wrestling matches.

As Rob Zombie began pumping through the arena, Samaire walked through the curtain. "_Here we go_" she thought as she entered the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell is wrong with you" Samaire yelled as she returned to the back.

"There is nothing wrong with me" Stacy screamed back as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Oh don't you dare start with the tears, it's your fault the match was messed up" Samaire warned.

Stacy began to whimper some more as she noticed people gathering around. The match had been a complete joke, with Stacy completely forgetting her moves mid match. Samaire had tried to salvage the match but it was obvious to the crowd what had happened. They had looked like complete idiots at one of the biggest pay per views of the year – Summerslam.

As Samaire continued to glare at Stacy she noticed Corey McMahon making his way over to the gathered crowd which surrounded them. Stacy had obviously noticed him as well, because as if on cue she crumpled to the ground and began crying.

As he approached Samaire could see him fuming. Corey McMahon was the co-owner of the WWE with his father Vince. Corey held much of the control concerning the day-to-day operations. Samaire could tell by the expression on his face that he was clearly not impressed with what had just transpired in the ring.

"WHAT THE HELL TO YOU TWO CALL THAT!" he yelled towards Samaire and Stacy.

"Oh god Mr McMahon I'm so sorry" sobbed Stacy. "Samaire made the match so complicated that I couldn't really follow and well you know I'm still learning and…….." Stacy broke off and started crying again. Samaire glared at her.

"Is this true Samaire?" Corey asked his dark eyes intensely focused on hers.

"Of course not Corey, I made sure that……."

"You made sure I'd look bad, that's what you did" Stacy interrupted as she got up to her feet.

"You want to look all perfect, you think you are above everyone else and you will stop at nothing to destroy everyone else to get what you want" she continued, aware that more people were gathering around.

Samaire had had enough. She looked at Corey, who was still watching her reactions. She then turned to Stacy who was smirking at her. Samaire paused before using all her force and slapped Stacy as hard as she could.

The gathered crowd gasped as they watched Stacy fall to the ground. Samaire looked over at Corey who was staring at her in shock before she proceeded to walk off to her dressing room without another word.

"You did what?" as Trish as Samaire told her what had transpired earlier. "Not that the bitch didn't deserve it, but did you have to smack her in front of Corey? You could be fired for this Sam!"

Samaire sighed as she once again studied her reflection in the mirror. With her long black hair pulled away from her face she noticed dark circles under her eyes. She was tired of worrying about her future and dealing with people like Stacy Keibler.

"Maybe being fired would be the best thing for me" she said sadly.

Trish looked at Samaire in shock. She watched as Samaire sank down into the couch. Trish studied her friend carefully. Her normally beautiful and bright friend looked sad and tired.

"What do you mean – what about all your friends here who love you, especially Adam?"

Before Samaire had a chance to respond there was a loud knock on the door. As Trish opened the door Corey's face appeared.

"Hi sweetie" Trish said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" she asked, knowing why he was here.

"Hi honey, could you give me and Samaire a minute please" he said walking into the room.

Trish looked at Samaire nervously.

"I'll meet you at the club, ok Sam" she said, giving Samaire a quick hug before leaving the room.

"You know why I'm here right" Corey asked as he joined Samaire on the couch. Samaire nodded in reply.

"Well Stacy isn't going to press charges, but we are going to have to make some storyline changes".

"Like what?" Samaire inquired, "Will I be feuding with someone else?"

"Actually not quite Sam" Corey said uneasily. "Stacy will be. You are being taken off the active roster for a while" he continued, watching Samaire's face turn red with anger, "You will be put into a manager's role for now".

Samaire jumped off the couch. "WHAT!" she yelled. "I'm getting punished because that stupid bitch can't remember some basic bloody moves"

"Samaire calm down, your lucky Vince didn't decide to fire you for this"

Samaire turned around and faced Corey. "Vince is here, in this building" she asked calmly.

Corey looked at her with a worried expression. He couldn't tell where this was going.

"Yeah why……………Sam what are you doing?"

Samaire walked out the door and down the hall. Corey tried to follow her. "Sam think about this" he yelled after her, but to no effect.

Samaire walked straight into Vince's office where he was deep in conversation with his daughter Stephanie.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here" Vince bellowed at Samaire.

She looked at him calmly.

"I'm giving you my resignation" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anyone but Samaire and Corey – everyone else is owned by WWE or TNA.**

**Chapter 3**

Samaire was busy packing up her stuff when she heard a knock at her dressing room door. As it opened she saw the faces of Trish and Ashley Massaro.

"Hey girl, ready to go?" asked Ashley.

"Yep in a minute – just gotta finish packing" replied Samaire as she looked at Trish.

"You got fired didn't you – that's why Corey came to see you" snapped Trish.

"Hey, no I didn't actually, I resigned" said Samaire, wondering where this attitude from Trish was coming from.

Samaire turned around and continued to pack as Trish bluntly explained to Ashley what had happened earlier with Stacy. Samaire couldn't understand however Trish's change in attitude towards her.

"Um Ash, could I have a minute with Trish before we go please" asked Samaire.

Ashley gave her a quick questioning look before heading towards the door. "Good on you for smacking Stacy one too – she deserved every bit of it with what she's done" she said as she walked out the door.

"What's that suppose to mean" Samaire asked Trish.

"Don't ask me" Trish replied.

"What's wrong with you – what's with the damn attitude you're giving me"

"You wanna know what's wrong? Corey just dumped me because this deal with you this afternoon and his supposed 'issues' with dealing with it made him realise that he was in a compromising position and felt he needed to become neutral again!"

"What! He dumped you – that's bullshit Trish"

"Yeah tell me about it – it wouldn't have happened if you could control your anger issues either'" she snapped as she glared at Samaire.

"You're blaming me for Corey dumping you? That's not fair and you know it. You must have known the problems that would be associated with sleeping with your boss Trish".

Trish began to cry as she slumped down into the sofa. Samaire walked over and sat next to her and put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry Sam, how am I going to deal with this when you're leaving"

"I'm still your friend even if I'm not here girl, you know that. Now lets go out and forget all this" Samaire replied as she got up.

Trish went to the mirror and cleaned her smudged make-up up.

"Have you seen Adam by any chance this afternoon? I've been calling his mobile but he's not answering" asked Samaire.

"No sorry but we should check his locker room before we go and see if he wants to come with us".

Samaire and Trish headed down towards Adam Copeland's locker room.

Samaire knocked on the door and heard voices mumbling inside, so she opened the door thinking it was just some of the guys having a post-show drink.

"What the hell………………..you bastard" cried Samaire as she saw Adam and Stacy half naked, making out on his couch.

"Samaire babe………………..what the hell are you doing here" blurted out Adam as she shoved Stacy off him and grab his clothes.

"You bastard you've been cheating on me – and with the cheapest whore you could find too, you make me sick" yelled Samaire before proceeding to slap him twice across the face.

Adam recovered from the initial shock and glared at Samaire and at Trish who was still looking in on the room in shock.

"Don't you dare hit me again bitch" he growled as he grabbed Samaire by the wrist.

"Hey, get your hands off me" Samaire screamed as she struggled to break free.

Trish ran over to Samaire who was really struggling to break free from Adam who now had her by her throat pinned up against the wall. It was no use though as he just kicked Trish in the stomach and sent her to the ground in pain.

"What the hell is going on here – hey let her go Adam" yelled Corey as he rushed into the room, having been summoned by a petrified Stacy.

Adam kept his grip on Samaire. "This bitch just hit me" he replied glaring at Samaire.

"Let her go or your fired Adam" replied Corey moving towards them.

Adam glared at Samaire again before shoving her down next to Trish. He walked out of the room without looking back.

"Are you guys alright" asked Corey with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll be fine I think" replied Samaire as she examined the bruise forming around her wrist "but I think Trish needs help" she said as she noticed Trish clutching her mid-section in pain.

Corey picked Trish up in his arms and headed out the door.

"I'm taking both of you to the hospital now" he replied as he carried Trish towards his BMW.

**At the Hospital**

"What is taking so long" Samaire asked Corey as she paced the hall.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" he replied as he headed off to find the doctor.

Samaire continued to pace the hall with worry.

"Samaire Davis, is that you?" came a voice from behind her.

"Yeah hi, can I help you" she replied to the stranger, who looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place the face.

"Sorry, my name is AJ Styles, is everything ok? I noticed Mr McMahon looking a little worried before" AJ replied.

"Oh sorry, AJ of course, um not really. Trish has been seriously hurt we think" she replied, looking in the direction Corey went, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh god, here sit down" said AJ, putting his arm around Samaire's shoulders and guiding her to a near by seat.

Samaire broke down and told everything that had happened that day – from the horrible match, her resigning to the incident with Adam. AJ just sat there with his arm around her shoulders listening to everything.

As she was finishing Petey Williams came out of the consulting area and over to where they were sitting.

"Hey dude ready to go" he said to AJ.

"Um in a minute Petey" he replied looking with concern at Samaire.

"It's okay, here is Corey anyway, thanks for listening to me blabbing and crying away" Samaire said getting up and wiping her face.

"That's fine, anytime. Look here is my number. Call me and maybe I could get you some work in the indy's and stuff with me" he replied giving her a card.

As AJ and Petey walked out, Samaire turned around to find Corey a mess.

"Oh god Corey, what happened to Trish" she asked, petrified.

"She was pregnant Sam – and she's lost the baby" he replied, tears streaming down his face.

"What!" Samaire replied in shock "I didn't even know – how far was she?"

"I didn't either – I mean I broke up with her – what kind of person does that? She was only 4 weeks but still – why didn't she tell me?" he cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys – they are much appreciated :) If you have any suggestions or ideas about what you would like to happen, please feel free to let me know by email or in your reviews :)**

**Chapter 4**

Samaire was sprawled across the waiting room chairs in an uneasy sleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she looked up she saw the smiling face of AJ Styles looking down at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Samaire asked as she sat up and yawned.

"Petey had to have a check-up on his leg. I saw you sleeping there and thought you might like some company and coffee" he replied as he sat down and passed Samaire the large coffee.

She smiled gratefully and took a small sip.

"I take it you haven't been home in the last two days" he asked, looking at her messed up hair and tired looking face.

Samaire blushed. She was still wearing the same outfit from Sunday night – white pants, which were now all crinkled, a lime green halter top and white boots. She started to try and fix her hair up when she heard AJ laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Don't worry Sam, you still look as cute as ever" he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Samaire blushed again.

"So how is Trish doing?" AJ inquired, his voice returning to a serious tone.

Samaire sighed. Trish's physical condition was doing very well, but her mental state was faring much worse.

"She won't talk to anyone, and it's been worse since Corey returned to work yesterday lunchtime"

"He just left?" AJ asked, shocked.

"He had to. Vince never really approved of their relationship in the first place and Corey wasn't coping that well anyway. I think he wants to make things right between them again, but Trish won't talk to him" Samaire replied, slouched down further into the chair.

AJ wrapped his arm around Samaire's slumped shoulders.

"And how are you coping with this?" he asked.

Tears began to flow freely down Samaire's cheeks. She tried to fight them back, but it was no use.

"Well, my best friend lost her baby, my ex boyfriend tried to kill me and now I am unemployed – I think my life is perfect at the moment, don't you" she cried.

AJ pulled her into him and held her as she cried.

"Hey, I'm sorry Sam, it was a stupid question. Please don't cry" he said, feeling a pang of guilt for asking such a stupid question.

Samaire freed herself from his arms and wiped her eyes.

"No, AJ I'm sorry, there's no need to take all this out on you – you don't deserve it" she sniffled, looking into his eyes.

"Samaire, Trish would like to see you" said the doctor who had made his way over to where they were seated.

Samaire got up and turned to AJ

"Thank you for everything" she said as he stood up in front of her.

AJ gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Anytime Sam, you have my number – don't be scared to call if you need anything"

**Trish's room**

"Hey sweetie, how are you" Samaire asked gently as she walked towards Trish's bed.

Trish sat up and glared at her.

"I didn't ask you in here for any sweet talk Samaire, I wanted to tell you to get out of this hospital and get out of my life" Trish snapped, her eyes steely focused on Samaire's.

Samaire's jaw dropped in shock.

"What…………….what are you talking about, Trish what is going on?" Samaire gasped, as she approached Trish's bed. Samaire had no idea what she had done for Trish to act this way towards her.

"Get away from me bitch, I mean it" Trish snarled.

"What have I done, why are you treating me like this?" Samaire cried, tears once again flowing down her face.

"What have you done? Samaire you have ruined my life. You wrecked my relationship with Corey, your actions have cost me my baby and now my career is going to be on standstill because I'm stuck in here – and you bloody ask what you have done! Obviously you are as stupid as you look. Here I thought it was just an act" Trish sneered.

Samaire looked at Trish with disbelief. _'How could she be so cruel'_ she thought as she looked into Trish's eyes. To her heartbreak they were completely cold.

"Why are you still standing there, I told you to get out and I mean it, we have nothing more to say to each other" Trish said as she laid back down and turned her attention to the TV.

Samaire backed out of the room and ran down the hall crying. AJ, who was still in the waiting area caught her as she came running past. He held her close to him as she cried her eyes out once again.

"Hey Sam, I think it's time I took you home hey" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AJ looked nervously at the large house in front of him. He had only been here once before. He sighed as he got out of the car and walked up the driveway. He knocked on the front door. No answer. He kept knocking until a small unkempt figure answered.

"Oh Sam look at you" he said as he looked her up and down.

Samaire's usually perfectly kept black hair was a mass of stringy straw-like waves which were messily pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing track pants and a singlet. Her eyes were bloodshot and her complexion was bloated and red.

Samaire turned and walked back into the lounge room. AJ followed her. He couldn't understand why he had come here, or what it was about Samaire that made him care about her so much. He had only known her for close to two weeks but all he knew was that every time he saw her he felt a strong need to protect her.

"I have some good news for you" AJ said as he sat down.

Samaire looked at him. He had been calling her all week and she had tried to ignore him but he just wouldn't give up.

"Ring of Honor wants to book you for their show on Friday night – in a wrestling role too. You will be having a match against Traci Brooks, she's really good too so it should be a great match" AJ said, noticing the smile that came across Samaire's face at the mention of Traci.

Samaire smiled at the thought of wrestling Traci – Traci Brooks had been a close friend of Samaire's years ago before she had joined the WWE. They had tried to keep in regular contact since then.

"Why are you doing this, why do you care so much when you barely know me?" Samaire asked, gazing over at AJ.

"Because I know a good person when I see one – you are not at fault for what happened to Trish and you need to stop blaming yourself for it" AJ replied, moving over next to Samaire.

"So will I see you at the show Friday?" he asked, giving her a huge grin.

Samaire smiled back "Wouldn't miss it for the world".

**Friday night – Ring of Honor show**

Samaire's face lit up as she saw the grinning face of one of her oldest friends coming towards her.

"Samaire Davis, long time no see babe – good to have you back" beamed Traci Brooks as she gave Samaire a big hug.

"It's good to be back Traci – how is everything?"

"Well…"

"Yo Traci, get over here girl" yelled CM Punk from the hallway.

"Stupid obnoxious smelly pig" muttered Traci under her breath "Be there is a sec sweetie" she yelled back.

"Sorry Sammie, hey we should catch up later after the show, ok" Traci smiled as she gave Samaire another quick hug before heading off in the direction of Punk's voice.

Samaire turned around to see AJ waving her over. He was talking to a guy Samaire didn't recognize, but just the sight of him made her heart beat a little faster. '_Who on earth is that_' she thought as she made her way over to AJ.

"Hey, I was just looking for you, thanks for getting me this booking" she said, avoiding the eyes of the handsome stranger.

"No problem, by the way this is you manager for the night – Austin Aries. He will be in your corner when you face Traci, and Punk will be in hers" AJ said, noticing Samaire avoiding making eye contact with Austin.

Samaire forced herself to look up as Austin extended his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Samaire" he said "Welcome to Generation Next"

"Nice to meet you too and thank you" she replied in a slightly shaky voice. "Well I'd better go get ready then" Samaire said quickly as she hurried off towards the ladies dressing room, leaving a bemused AJ behind.

"I think she likes you dude" AJ said as he turned his attention back to Austin.

"I just hope you know what your doing mate, or you are going to have one seriously pissed off diva if she finds out about your plan" Austin said walking off towards the ladies dressing room.

AJ watched as Austin walked around the corner before he pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"Hey Jerry, yeah she is here, just make sure you watch her match against Traci ok" he said watching that no one was listening.

"She had better be good AJ, TNA is not for just any pretty face, with our future plans this girl better be able to fight" Jerry replied before hanging up.

**Women's locker room**

Samaire shook her head as she closed the door and leaned back against it.

'_What the hell is wrong with met?_' she thought.

Samaire quickly got changed into her attire for the night – short black shorts, hot pink belt and black halter top.

A knock came from the door.

"Hey Samaire, you ready to go?" asked Austin

Samaire looked in the mirror. '_Pull yourself together girl_'

"Yeah I'm ready" she said as she fluffed her hair up "let's do this".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Samaire and Austin watched Traci and Punk make their way to the ring. Samaire was about ready to go when she heard head booker for ROH Gabe Sapolsky call her name.

"Samaire wait, change of plans. There's going to be a run-in at the end of the match. Tell Traci she's going to win tonight – now go" he said quickly.

"What………" Samaire started to reply but was pulled through the curtain by Austin.

The crowd went nuts at the sight of Samaire, which resulted in all her pre-match nerves disappearing. When the bell rang Samaire and Traci got nose to nose in the centre of the ring.

"Gabe said change of plans – run in interference and you win" Samaire said quietly.

"God, now?" Traci replied before shoving Samaire. The crowd booed.

"Yep" Samaire replied before slapping Traci across the face to a large cheer from the vocal crowd.

The match was highly competitive with the advantage constantly changing. Towards the end of the match Samaire caught Traci with a powerful DDT. She pulled her to one of the corners and pointed to the turnbuckle. The crowd went nuts – they knew what was coming. Punk jumped up on the edge of the ring and tried to hit Samaire but was pulled down by Austin. As they went at it outside, Samaire climbed up on the turnbuckle. As she prepared to hit Traci with the shooting star press, someone from behind pushed her off the turnbuckle and into the ring. The crowd booed. With the referee distracted on the outside, Samaire pulled herself up to look at her attacker. As she looked up Samaire gasped and fell back again in shock. She could not believe it could be true. However she was pulled up by the attacker and kicked in the stomach. Samaire doubled over in pain. As she made her way back up to her feet, she turned around and was met with a powerful chick kick to the head. Samaire looked at the face of Trish before blacking out.

**The hospital**

Trish sat nervously in the hospital waiting room. She hated this place – it brought back horrible memories of little under a month ago.

'_The day I lost everything_' she thought to herself sadly.

'_Only now it's Samaire who faces loosing everything_'.

She looked across the room and instantly wished she hadn't. Trish looked up into three pairs of eyes that were intensely focused on her. Trish dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'_They have every reason in the world to hate me_' she thought to herself.

Traci glared at Trish as she wiped a tear away.

"Why the hell is she still here" Traci whispered to Austin.

Austin just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Trish pick at her nails. AJ overheard Traci and found himself getting annoyed.

"Maybe she feels guilty, maybe it was an accident, maybe she wants to make things right? Give her a break will you" he angrily whispered to Traci.

Traci looked at him stunned before lowering her head. AJ looked at her guiltily. He didn't mean to snap at Traci but he had seen enough of Samaire and Trish's relationship over the last month to make him believe that no matter what was said, they really did care about each other deeply.

As AJ paced around the room he saw a familiar figure exit from the elevator door down the far end of the corridor.

"Hey guys I'm going to get a coffee, want one?" he asked quickly, watching the figure beckon him over.

Traci and Austin shook there heads. AJ headed off to the elevator.

"How is she?" asked Jerry Jarrett as AJ approached him.

"She's still unconscious at the moment, but the doctors believe it's only a concussion. She should be ok once she wakes up" AJ replied.

"You really care about her don't you" Jerry said with a smile as he studied AJ's worried face.

AJ changed the topic.

"What did you think of the match?" he asked.

"Well I was definitely impressed with Samaire and Traci – they work well together. But Trish seems a bit of a risk. Can't have her sending all my diva's to the hospital now can I" he replied, watching Austin comfort Trish in the waiting room.

"That won't happen again. You need Trish in TNA, her and Samaire work really well together and Samaire needs her. They'll both be valuable to the women's division" AJ rambled nervously.

"My my, it seems AJ is falling in love" Jerry laughed.

"What? I'm not in love – I think you need them both" AJ replied, turning a pale red.

Jerry laughed. "AJ you're rambling again. Before you go off and try to sign Trish aren't you forgetting she's under contract with the WWE?"

"Nope, not anymore. Vince fired her because she wanted to change from Raw to Smackdown to avoid seeing Corey. Apparently with Stephanie returning from her honeymoon Corey was only going to be in charge of Raw and Stephanie would run Smackdown"

"How do you know all this?" Jerry asked curiously.

"I called Trish in hoping to get her to sort her issues out with Samaire. I got her to come to Ring of Honor today hoping they could talk, but as you see it didn't quite work out that way did it"

"I'll think about what you've said" Jerry said, as he and AJ made their way back to the waiting room.

As AJ walked back to his seat a doctor approached him.

"AJ?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me, what's wrong?"

The doctor smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, Samaire is awake and asking to see you"

**Samaire's hospital room**

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling" AJ asked as he approached the bed.

"Hey, not so bad actually, just a bit of a headache" she replied, smiling up at AJ.

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you" she said as he wrapped his hands around hers.

"For what?" he replied, studying her face. Even in a hospital bed she looked beautiful to him.

"For being here for me when I need you, for getting me a job and for always looking after me when you don't have to" Samaire replied.

"Well then you will thank me more after this" he said "I got you an even better job"

"What? Where?" she replied, slowly sitting up.

Jerry appeared at the door.

"Welcome to TNA Samaire Davis" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Samaire wandered around backstage at the final Impact! tapings before the big Turning Point pay-per-view on Sunday. She was scheduled to make her debut tonight when Austin Aries made a challenge for Michael Shane's X Championship. As she looked around she felt a strange sensation, - like it was all so familiar but yet different at the same time. She made her way over to a quiet corner and climbed up onto one of the metal equipment boxes and tried to clear her head. As she started to calm down a voice interrupted her peace.

"Peanut butter pigs are invading Pluto"

Samaire smiled and opened her eyes to the goofy grinning face of Jeff Hardy.

"Yeah well be careful because they carry cheese stick baseball bats" she shot back, before jumping down into the waiting arms of one of her closest friends. Jeff raised his eyebrow

"Cheese sticks?"

Samaire shrugged "Best I could come up with for now"

Jeff laughed "So you nervous about tonight?"

"Nah, not really. I'm working with Traci so it makes it feel familiar"

"Well I know you'll knock their socks off" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now don't you have a match to prepare for?"

Samaire looked at her watch in surprise "Oh shit, yeah I'll catch up with you later okay" she answered before giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushing down the hall to the women's locker room.

As she entered the room she saw the familiar faces of Jackie Gayda and Gail Kim.

"Hey Sam, I didn't know you worked here" Jackie said in surprise as she greeted Samaire with a hug.

"Just starting tonight – it's a big surprise" she replied as she quickly put her make-up on and changed into her outfit for the night.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We have a meeting with Jerry – there's supposed to be three of us, but so far it's only myself and Jackie" replied Gail.

Samaire smiled. "Cool, well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a match, so good luck guys – it'd be great if you were working here too" she said, giving them both a quick hug before leaving the room and walking straight into Austin.

"Wow, now fancy meeting you here" he grinned as he eyed up Samaire's attire. She blushed. She was wearing a tight black leather mini skirt, studded red singlet and knee high leather boots.

"Ready to get your hands on that X title" she said as they walked towards the stage entrance.

Austin smiled as he looked at Samaire. '_That's not the only thing I'd like to get my hands on_' he thought to himself.

The crowd went nuts at the mention of Samaire's name as she made her entrance on the arm of Austin. The match was back and forwards with a great mixture of high spots with solid wrestling. At the end of the match Austin set Michael up in the corner for his big finisher – the 450 splash. As he did Traci made her way into the ring. This was Samaire's cue for action. She slid in the ring and speared Traci.

As they went at it they heard the crowd go wild. Samaire got up in time to see Chris Sabin attack both Austin and Michael. As she turned back to Traci she was met with a chick kick. As she lay there, Trish picked up the microphone.

"If anyone deserves a shot at the X title, it's my man Chris"

Jerry Jarrett appeared in the entrance tunnel.

"You know what Trish, you right. Therefore this Sunday at Turning Point it will be Sabin vs. Aries vs. Shane in ULTIMATE X".

The crowd went nuts

"That's not all. You want to go around attacking our divas then you will have match too. It will be Trish Stratus vs. Traci Brooks vs. Samaire Davis – to crown the first ever TNA WOMENS CHAMPION"

The crowd cheered and Trish smiled. She turned around and looked down at the beaten Traci and Samaire.

"See you Sunday bitches" she said before dropping the microphone and raising Chris arm.

Samaire, Traci, Austin and Michael made their way backstage. As they exited the tunnel they met up with Jerry Jarrett.

"Sorry about the unannounced change guys, but the opportunity rose and I couldn't ignore it" he said apologetically.

"It's fine dude – good twist though. Trish Stratus – what a catch" said Michael as he massaged Traci's neck.

Jerry watched Samaire's reaction. "What do you think Sam?"

Samaire bit her lower lip. She certainly had not been expecting Trish to show up in TNA, hell she didn't even know that Trish had left the WWE. They still hadn't spoke since that night in the hospital when Trish had told her to get lost. She knew that Trish had been there after the ROH show but hadn't come in to see her. '_Why the hell is she following me everywhere?_' She looked up at Jerry who was waiting for her answer.

"Well……I think it's great that there is going to be a women's division that is going to be competitive" she said carefully.

"That's the idea – which is why I have also signed Jackie Gayda and Gail Kim to contracts".

"Fantastic" Traci piped up "but what are the new plans for Sunday?"

Jerry paused. "Well I was planning for both Austin and Samaire to win respectively…." Samaire looked at Austin in surprise, "and then they would move into a feud with Chris and Trish".

Samaire's smiled faded. "What about Traci and Michael?"

"They will be teaming with Frankie Kazarian again and moving back into the tag division, now I have other things to sort out, excuse me" he said as he made his way over to Rhino and Christian Cage, who were deep in conversation.

"Wow, very first women's champion Sam, congrats" Traci said "I'm going to have a shower so I'll catch up with you later" she said as she headed of with Michael.

Samaire and Austin headed down the hall. As they were walking Samaire felt Austin wrap his arm around her waist. She felt a tingle run up her spine.

"Sam" he said as they stopped in front of the women's locker room.

"Yes" she replied looking up into his eyes.

"Would like to go out sometime – to dinner maybe" he asked nervously.

Samaire reached up and kissed him softly.

"I would love to" she replied as she smiled and walked into the locker room.

Traci smiled as she saw Samaire enter the room.

"You look like a cat that found a tub of cream babe" she smirked at Samaire.

Samaire had a huge grin of her face. "I feel like it too"

Trish entered the room from the bathroom.

"Sorry, I'll leave" she said as she kept her eyes on the floor.

Samaire looked at her "How are you?"

Trish looked at her before gathering her bags and leaving.

Samaire looked at Traci and shook her head.

"So, you and Austin hey? You guys are so cute together" Traci grinned.

Samaire laughed as she changed into her jeans and vintage Queen t-shirt. As she was packing her bags there was a knock on the door. As Samaire opened the door she was not prepared for what she saw on the other side. At the door stood a little girl, – five years of age with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Brooke?"

"Hi mommy" she said as she ran to give Samaire a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Samaire stood at the door in shock; she stared at Brooke as she tried to gather her composure.

"Brooke baby, what are you doing here?"

As Brooke hung onto Samaire's leg, Paul London appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Samaire"

"Paul, what's going on?" she said, still looking down at Brooke.

"We need to talk Sam" he said, his eyes showing a glint of sadness in them.

As Samaire picked Brooke up Traci appeared behind her.

"Uh Sam, I'm going to go, okay" she said, eyeing up Paul, sensing that Samaire needed to be alone.

"Actually, Traci could you do me a favour please?" she asked, putting Brooke down.

"Sure sweetie, what do you need" she replied, looking down at Brooke.

"Could you take Brooke here to the cafeteria for a few minutes while I talk to Paul?"

Traci nodded. "Hi Brooke, I'm Traci"

Brooke smiled shyly "Hi Traci"

Samaire knelt down in front of Brooke "Can you go with Traci and get mommy a drink while I talk to daddy?" she asked.

Brooke smiled at Samaire

"Sure mommy' she said as she grabbed Traci's hand. Traci looked at Samaire curiously, and then looked at Paul, who smiled at her.

As they left Samaire turned to Paul who was now sitting in the sofa against the wall.

"Now what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't do this anymore" he said, avoiding her eyes.

"What do you mean, can't do this anymore, can't do what?"

"I can't care for Brooke anymore"

Samaire looked at him in disbelief.

"Why not, when we divorced you fought for custody of Brooke - you can't just give her up"

Paul sighed. He had met Samaire when she was eighteen and they were training at Shawn Michaels wrestling school. Samaire had become pregnant with Brooke two months later. They had married after Brooke had been born but divorced two years later. Paul had received custody of Brooke.

"Samaire I'm sick" he said, his eyes finally meeting with hers. Samaire sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Paul took a hold of her hand "I have leukaemia - it's too advanced for anything to be done"

Tears began forming in Samaire's eyes. She pulled her hand out of his and stood up. Paul went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Sam..."

"No, you can't do this; you can't drop this on me - why are you saying this?"

He started to walk towards her.

"Sam, please"

Samaire backed herself into a corner.

"Don't do this, please Paul don't" she said as she crouched down, crying.

Paul sat down next to her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her tiny figure as she cried. He felt so guilty for appearing out of nowhere and dropping all of this on her. He knew she had had a bad couple of months but he was running out of time.

"I'm so sorry Sammie, I'm sorry" he said as he rocked her gently in his arms.

Samaire freed herself and wiped her eyes "Does Brooke know?"

Paul shook his head "All she knows is that she is coming to stay with you for a while - she really likes you Sam"

"How long?" Samaire asked as she stood up and walked back over to the couch.

Paul looked at her dumbfounded.

"Uh, permanently Sam"

Samaire shook her head. "No, how long have you got" she said, fighting back the urge to cry again.

Paul's eyes dropped to the ground. "Oh, the doctors said a maximum of maybe three months"

Samaire steadied herself against the edge of the sofa. The locker room door opened and Traci came back in with a laughing Brooke. The little girl ran over to Samaire with a diet coke in her hands. She held it up to Samaire.

"For you" she said sweetly.

Samaire smiled as best she could and took the drink from Brooke.

"Thank you very much honey".

Paul smiled at Traci as he watched Brooke and Samaire.

"Come on Brooke, it's time to go"

Brooke held her arms out to Samaire. Samaire picked her up and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey" she said as she passed her to Paul.

"Bye mommy"

"I'll bring her around tomorrow" he said as he kissed Samaire on the cheek.

As he left the room Samaire collapsed into the sofa.

"Why is this happening to me? What did I do that was so wrong that I deserve all of this?"

Traci looked at her in sympathy, but couldn't understand why Samaire was so upset with seeing her daughter.

"Sam, can I ask you why you're upset in seeing Brooke? She is a beautiful girl - I would have though you would be happy" she pressed.

Samaire looked at her with a sad face.

"Paul's dying Traci" she said, turning away.

Traci looked at her, feeling guilty for pressing the subject – Samaire was obviously dealing with a lot right now.

"I'm sorry Sam – I didn't mean to sound rude, oh god I'm sorry" she said as she sat down next to Samaire, who was in tears again.

She explained the whole story of her, Paul and Brooke to Traci, who sat stunned.

_'Obviously I didn't know her as well as I thought_' Traci thought to herself as she looked at Samaire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Samaire paced nervously in front of her large lounge room window. Brooke was due to arrive any minute now with Paul. She felt the butterflies take flight in her stomach and she chewed on her false nails nervously. 'Get a grip on yourself' she scolded. She sat down in the large black leather armchairs and tried to calm herself down. She jumped when she heard a car pull up in her driveway. As Samaire raced out her front door she stopped in dismay when she saw that the car did not belong to Paul, but to Austin. 'Oh shit, not now' she thought. She had not yet told anyone else about Brooke, as she was concerned about what peoples reactions would be - especially Austin's.

"Hey sweetie - surprise" he said as he got out of the car with a large bunch of white roses in his hand.

"Oh my god, Austin their beautiful" Samaire replied, surprised as she took the roses "My favourite - how did you know?"

Before he had a chance to respond another car pulled up in the driveway. Samaire's face turned as white as a sheet 'You have got to be kidding me'. Brooke rushed out of the back of the car. "Mommy" she yelled as she ran towards Samaire, clinging onto her leg and looking up at her with her large green eyes and a big smile. As Samaire looked down at Brooke, Paul's voice interrupted her thoughts,

"So I guess this wouldn't be the best time then".

She looked up and nearly doubled over in shock. Paul was standing in front of his car with his arm around Trish. Samaire stared at Trish in shock, who avoided her look uncomfortably.

"What the hell is going on Paul" Samaire questioned through gritted teeth.

"Maybe I could ask you the same question Sam" Austin piped up, watching Brooke.

Paul looked at Austin "Who are you?" he asked, eyeing him up.

"Austin Aries, I'm Samaire's boyfriend" he replied, wrapping his arm around Samaire's waist, "and you are"

"Paul London, Samaire's ex-husband"

Austin released his grip around Samaire.

"Sam, you really need to tell me what the hell is going on here. Let me guess, the kid's your's too?"

Samaire's head dropped slightly to look down at Brooke, who still had a firm grip on her leg.

"Yes she is, this is Brooke"

Austin looked at Samaire, as if not really expecting that answer "Really?" He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Brooke again. She smiled up at him. "So where does Trish fit in all of this?"

Samaire turned to Paul "Yeah where does Trish fit in all of this?"

Paul looked around the front yard "Does all of this really need to be discussed out here?" he questioned.

Samaire sighed and handed Austin the roses while she grabbed Brookes hand "No, come inside"

As they all gathered in the lounge room, Samaire showed Brooke her new bedroom. Brooke looked around and smiled "Can I watch a movie Mommy?" Samaire smiled and let her pick one of the DVD's she had picked up earlier. She set it up and returned to the lounge room.

"Now Paul, you were saying" she snapped in a voice that even surprised her.

"Don't take that tone with me Samaire" Paul warned as he held Trish's hand "I know you two have some problems at the moment, but I really care for Trish and she for me" he said gently "and before you ask, yes she knows about our history, and my sickness, but after we met, so it has nothing to do with you"

Samaire reeled back, her feelings hurt "I never said it was about me" she murmured as she walked out of the room.

"Was that comment really necessary Paul?" Trish questioned.

"I was just getting in first - everything seems revolve around her, or so she sometimes thinks" he muttered.

Trish was surprised "I really don't think you know her to well anymore" she muttered as she turned her attention to Austin who was pacing around the room. He turned to face them.

"Guy's I'm heading off. Can you tell Samaire that I need some space to think?"

"Why don' you tell her?" Trish suggested

"Cause I need some space alright" he replied, agitated, as he walked out the door.

Trish looked back to Paul, who was beginning to look pale.

"You okay honey" she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. It was a little warm.

"Yeah, I just need a couple of minutes. I think you need to talk to Sam, this thing between you two has gone on long enough"

Trish sighed. She knew he was right, but she was also scared that Samaire wouldn't want to talk to her again. She regretted taking her pain out on Samaire that day in the hospital; after all it had been Samaire that had stayed with her the whole time. But since then she had done nothing but inadvertently cause Samaire trouble. 'And now I've hooked up with her ex'.

"What if she won't talk to me?"

"You'll never fix it if you don't try"

Trish smiled; she could never win an argument with Paul. She got up and went to find Samaire. She eventually found her in one of the pool chairs in the backyard. She could tell Samaire had been crying and sat down next to her. Samaire wiped her eyes and looked at Trish.

"I never said it was about me" she whispered through sniffles as she looked at the glistening water in the pool.

"I know"

"I only want what's best for Paul and Brooke"

"I know that too, I really care about him Sam and I honestly didn't know he was your ex" Trish said, putting her hand on Samaire's arm "I am so sorry for everything I have done over the last couple of months. I had no right to treat you the way I did that day, especially since you are one of the few people who really care about me" Trish continued, as tears formed in her eyes.

Samaire looked at her, tears forming in her eyes as well "I really missed you" she said as she got up and hugged Trish.

"So we're friends again, right" Trish questioned as she wiped the tears away.

"Absolutely"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So let me get this straight, you were married to Paul, who is now dating Trish, and you have a five year old daughter? Wow, talk about hidden pasts Sam" AJ joked as he sat with Samaire in his dressing room.

"Well at least your taking it well, unlike Austin who literally disappeared and hasn't called me since" she replied, slightly depressed.

AJ bit his tongue; he still hadn't adjusted to the fact that the woman he was falling head over heels in love with was with another man.

"I'm sure he just needed some space - it would have been a lot to digest at once Sam" soothed AJ as he gave Samaire a gentle rub on the back. She smiled - AJ always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"If this career doesn't work out for you, I'll give you a hint - try psychology" she giggled.

AJ didn't want to let her go but the moment was broken when Traci came flying through the door,

"Have you seen...Sam! I have been looking for you everywhere! I was so worried" she cried before looking at AJ suspicously. He removed his arm from around Samaire.

"Come on Sam" she said, grabbing her hand "Austin's looking for you to prepare for tonight's X match"

Samaire smiled back at AJ "Thank you" she mouthed before letting Traci pull her out of the room.

Traci dragged Samaire into the vacant room across the hall "What are you doing?" Traci asked as they entered the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you flirting with AJ in there!"

Samaire looked at her in surprise "I wasn't flirting Traci! We were talking, AJ is a good friend to me, nothing more"

Traci studied Samaire's face before sighing "Alright, just be careful okay"

"What? Why?"

"AJ has a reputation for being a bit of a ladies man"

Samaire raised her eyebrow "Speaking from experience Traci?"

Traci blushed "Yes, briefly but it's history now. We need to get back to the guys, their still trying to decide a finish, got any ideas?" she asked as they walked out of the room.

Samaire grinned as they walked down the hall "Nice change of topic there, very smooth"

Traci scowled and playfully shoved her. They entered the dressing room as Michael, Austin and Chris were still arguing.

"Look this isn't going to work, if Traci and Trish are fighting on the entrance ramp and Austin and Me are fighting outside the ring, who is going to take Chris down from the wires?" Michael argued, before spotting Traci and Samaire entering the room.

Austin smiled "How good are you at the high flying stuff Sam?"

Samaire looked around "Why?" she answered cautiously.

"We need someone to climb the ropes and take Chris down, like a big move or something. Any ideas?" Michael replied.

Samaire thought for a moment "How about a hurracarrana?"

Chris mouth dropped "You can pull that off up there? You sure?"

Samaire nodded "Sure, you up for it?"

Trish smiled "That's my girl, show stealer"

"Well it's final then, after Sam takes Chris out and Austin takes me out, Sam can help Austin get the belt" Michael stated.

As the other four began discussing the other matches on the card, Austin pulled Samaire aside to one corner of the room.

"How have you been?"

Samaire looked at him. To her, his eyes showed a genuine concern.

"It's been a tough couple of day, I really could have used someone to talk to"

Austin wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry Sammie, it was a big shock, one I really didn't expect and I didn't deal with it too well"

"So you're okay now though - with Brooke and everything"

Austin smiled down at her "Yeah, I think I am"

Samaire snuggled up to his chest and smiled. Her peace was inturrupted though by a knock on the door.

"Women's title match in 10 minutes" came the voice from the other side.

"Time to go win yourself a championship babe" Austin said as he released Samaire. She reached up and kissed him softly "Wish me luck"

* * *

"Winner, and first ever TNA Women's Champion, SAMAIRE DAVIS"

Samaire stood proud in the middle of the ring as the referee raised her arm and presented her with the belt. She couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across her face as she looked at the belt in front of her.

_'Goodbye bra and panties matches, hello real wrestling'_ she thought as she looked out into the cheering crowd.

As she walked backstage she saw Austin in the distance, coming out of his dressing room. As she was about to yell out to him she saw Trinity walk out behind him, smiling and fixing her hair.

_'What the hell...'_

Before she had a chance to do anything, two familiar figures appeared in front of her.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dug up" Adam snickered as he eyed up Samaire. He turned to Stacy "Here I thought TNA was a serious wrestling company, but yet they continue to hire strippers like this" he continued, pointing at Samaire. Stacy laughed.

"I really don't have time for your shit Adam, so get the hell out of my way" Samaire replied, as she tried to walk past him. However Stacy stepped into her path.

"What's the rush Sam, don't tell me Paul's ready to drop dead already. Yeah, we all heard about your dirty little past"

Samaire stopped short in her tracks and felt her face fire up.

"What the fuck did you just say" she growled as her eyes narrowed onto Stacy's.

Stacy laughed "Don't worry, I'm sure he's going to a better place, which I must say the WWE is now - without you"

Samaire took a deep breath "For the last time, get out of my way"

"Or what" laughed Stacy

"Or this" Samaire swung her fist, which collected Stacy square on the jaw.

Adam watched in surprise as Stacy fell to the floor. He turned back to Samaire who was starting to walk away. He walked over and shoved her as hard as he could into the concrete wall. Samaire felt her head smack hard into the wall. As she sat on the ground she felt the room began to spin. She managed to make out the voice of a male who had grabbed Adam. As they began to fight she recognised the voice.

"AJ..." she managed to get out before everything went black.

* * *

"Samaire, Sam you okay"

Samaire heard Austin's voice ring around her head as she opened her eyes. She was still on the floor, but a small crowd had gathered around. She couldn't see Stacy or Adam anywhere.

"What happened?" she questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"You got in a fight with Adam Copeland and Stacy Keibler, you banged your head on the wall" replied Traci as she helped Samaire to her feet.

"Yeah, agter you smacked Stacy one good too. You'd think she would have learnt the last time you kicked her ass" Trish snickered.

"You were just lucky that AJ was nearby and found you" Traci continued "Adam won't be messin around here anymore, that's for sure, especially after that beating"

"You okay to still go out there? X is up soon" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just a bump" Samaire replied as she felt the back of her head.

"Okay, well were going to get ready, so we'll see you out there" Trish said as the group broke apart.

"Oh Austin, by the way what was Trinity doing in your locker room earlier?" Samaire questioned as she picked the belt up off the ground.

Austin looked at her in surprise _'Shit'_ he thought _'Gotta be more careful'_

"Um, just...er...just going over some moves she wanted to learn" he lied as he wrapped her in a hug "Why"

Samaire smiled "Just wondering"

Austin smiled _'That was easy'_ he thought as they made their way to her dressing room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Have a seat guys" Jerry Jarrett said as he showed Austin and Samaire into his office.

It had been two months since Samaire had won the title and both her and Austin had become two of the biggest faces in the company. Their relationship was sailing along smoothly, except for the one thing Samaire didn't know about - Austin's relationship with Trinity.

"So whats up" Austin asked as he sat down.

"Well, the writing team have come up with a new direction for your characters and I am interested in your opinion"

Samaire studied Jerry's face. Something was up, she could tell.

"We have decided that you guys have run your course as a couple, and that it's time to separate you"

"What! Why? The fans love us together" Austin said, confused.

"Yes, but we are short on heel characters for both you and Sam to go against"

"Well what are you proposing" Samaire asked, interested by this idea.

"Well, we want you to turn heel on Austin, since we several female faces and are looking at booking you into a program with one of them"

"So I would be going single then"

"Not quite. We are looking at you turning on Austin for AJ Styles who is coming back to the X division for now, and that way Austin moves into a new fued for the X Title with AJ"

"What about me, am I going to be working as a single now?"

"Nope, you get a new partner in crime too - what do you think about teaming with Trinity?"

Austin looked at him. _'This is going to get complicated'_. Not only did Austin not like the idea of mixing his social life and work life anymore than what it was, but he also didn't like the idea of his girl working with AJ.

"I don't know, I kinda prefer working with Samaire" Austin said.

"Yes, but like I said, we are running out of fueds for you guys as faces. We need to mix it up a bit. Besides you will still be working with Sam, just not as a pair"

Austin sighed and looked at Samaire "What do you think?"

"I actually like the idea, I've always liked the idea of working with Trinity, and with all the training you've been giving her lately we'll blast the roof off this place" she replied, smiling at Jerry.

Austin looked at her "Your serious?"

"Yep, so what's the plan?"

Jerry rubbed his hands together "Well, there's only two weeks till the next pay-per-view, which is when we want you to turn, so tonight we want you to drop the title to Trinity, due to Austin's interference. You'll be so mad that when he faces AJ at the pay-per-view on Sunday you'll turn on him and cost him the title. When you have your rematch later onfor the women's title AJ will interfer and you'll win it back, therefore setting up the fued between all of you"

"I don't like it" Austin said as he sat back in his chair "But does it look like I have much of a choice"

"What's with the attitude? You don't know what they will come up with down the line? This could turn out to be like the Traci/Shane/Trinity/Sabin fued. You know the one where it looked like Traci turned on Michael for Chris, only for it to turn out to be a big setup"

Austin mumbled something Samaire couldn't understand.

"Well thanks for coming in guys, I've already spoken to AJ and Trinity and they both loved the idea, so have fun"

As Samaire and Austin left the room, Samaire wondered what Austin's problem was. He was always talking about wanting to do something different and exciting, and now the chance was here he was complaining! It's not like he didn't get along with Trinity, because as far as Samaire was concerned, these days he spent more time with Trinity then with her!

"Listen, I'm going to warm up for tonight's match so I'll see ya later okay" Austin said as he gave Samaire a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to his dressing room.

* * *

As he walked in he saw Trinity laying across his sofa.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come here unless I said so" he warned her as he quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Whats wrong baby, you seem upset?" she cooed as she got up and started massaging his back.

"You know what's wrong - the new storyline"

"What's wrong with it? We'll get to spend more time together" she murmured into his ear seductively.

"Yeah, but that means Samaire spends more time with AJ. You know he has a thing for her, even though she's too stupid to see it herself. She really believes I'm teaching you new moves in here"

"But you are teaching me new moves babe, just not the ones she thinks" Trinity giggled.

"Mmmmmmmmm, speaking of that I got another new one for you..." he replied

* * *

Samaire looked around the ring and noticed that the referee was busy trying to get AJ to go to the back. She turned and signalled for Austin to come in. She grabbed Trinity from behind and held her as Austin got ready to give her a superkick. At the last minute Trinity moved and Austin kicked Samaire in the face. Trinity gave him a low blow and covered Samaire in time for the referee to count to three.

"Your winner, and NEW TNA Women's champion, TRINITY"

As they made their way to the back Samaire punched Austin in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"For bloody kicking me so hard" she replied as she rubbed her jaw.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay" he said as he wrapped her up in a hug "I'll make it up to you, I promise" he grinned.

Samaire smiled. As he held her she noticed AJ looking over at them. She noticed the strange expression on his face before he turned and walked in the other direction. 'What was that all about' she wondered before turning her attention back to Austin.

"So what are you doing until Sunday?" she asked.

"Not much, probably stay at home and work out, why?"

"Well I thought maybe I could come stay with you, you know so you could get to know Brooke better" Samaire suggested.

"Um, sorry babe but, um my brother is staying with me at the moment so there isn't any room, sorry" Austin lied, avoiding Samaire's eyes. In reality, Trinity had been spending a lot of her time at Austin's place, especially around the time of Impact! tapings and the pay-per-views.

Samaire's face fell. She had been hoping that Austin and Brooke would get to know each other better since they were both big parts of her life. But something always seemed to come up when she suggested doing anything together.

"Well, maybe another time I guess" she murmured.

"Yeah sure babe" he replied, sensing she was upset.

"Well, I gotta get changed since I'm picking Brooke up for the weekend, so I'll call you okay" she said as she gave him a kiss.

She headed off towards her locker room. She noticed AJ was talking to Christian in front of her door.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh hey Sammie, how ya doing? That was a nasty kick you got out there!" Christian said as he examined her jaw.

Samaire laughed as she batted his hand away "It's fine really - no worse then the many unprettier's you've given me over the years!"

Christian pretended to be offended "Me beat up women! Never"

"I'll see ya later guys" AJ said as he walked away.

Samaire looked at Christian, confused.

"Did I say something?" she asked

Christian shrugged "That dude been acting weird for weeks"

* * *

AJ kicked himself as he walked away. _'I need to tell her'_ he thought. _'I need to tell her that the man she loves so much is cheating on her'._

AJ had known for a couple of weeks now that Austin was sleeping around on Samaire with Trinity. He had walked in on them in the dressing room one night. He had been completly disgusted that his closest friend could be such an asshole. That's when he had come clean to Austin about the way he felt for Samaire. AJ had threatened to tell Samaire everything if Austin didn't stop. Of course Austin had just laughed it off.

_**"You would really do that to the women you love? Break her heart again" Austin smirked at AJ**_

_**"If it's the truth - and what do you care about breaking her heart? Your doing it right now"**_

_**"Hey, Samaire and I are just having a little fun, it's not like I'm going to marry her or anything. She has a kid for crying out loud"**_

_**"Does she know this?" AJ glared at him**_

_**"I dunno"**_

AJ didn't know what to do. He couldn't be around her knowing what was really going on. It was too hard. Now that they were going to be working together - an onscreen couple no less- he had a feeling things were going to get a lot more complicated.

**

* * *

A/N : Hey, So what do you think? God I have made Austin such an ass. Haven't worked out how I'm going to end it yet - AJ or Austin? Anyway don't forget to review - I love hearing what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Samaire stood on the entrance ramp with a microphone in her hand. It was the night after the pay-per-view and the crowd were booing her loudly. AJ was standing next to her with his arm around her waist. Austin was in the ring staring at them.

"Poor, poor Austin Aries - how does it feel to loose the thing that was most important to you" she snickered in a condesending tone as she rubbed the X title that was now firmly strapped around AJ's waist.

"I didn't loose it you skank, you and that cheating piece of crap stole it" Austin replied, pointing to AJ.

"Yeah, that's right Austin, we stole your title, just like you helped Trinity steal my Women's title" Samaire shot back "But don't worry, we have a solution for that - Trinity watch your back"

As their music played AJ wrapped his arms around Samaire's back and kissed her throat as she smiled down at Austin. He glared at them from the ring.

* * *

Backstage Austin caught up with Samaire as she was about to enter her dressing room.

"What the hell was that out there?" he yelled at her.

Samaire looked surprised "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and AJ making out in front of everybody!" he continued as people stopped what the were doing and stared.

"It's just part of the storyline Austin"

"Yeah, well you looked like you were enjoying it a bit too much!" he said as he stormed off. Samaire looked around at the people who had witnessed the argument. She smiled faintly before heading into her dressing room.

"Hi mommy" Brooke greeted her, as she looked up from the game she was playing. Samaire had asked Jerry for a small TV for her room so she could bring Brooke along to the shows without her causing any hassles.

"Hi sweetie, what are you playing?" she asked as she sat down next to Brooke.

"Simpson's Hit and Run. Homer's funny" she replied.

Samaire smiled. Brooke was so adorable and they got along really well - they both loved the Simpson's and spent hours watching the Simpson's DVD's in their pajamas on the weekend's that Samaire wasn't wrestling.

"You ready to go home honey?" she asked as she got up. As Samaire packed their stuff up there was a knock on the door. Traci walked in.

"Hey babe" she said to Brooke as she gave her a cuddle. "Hey Sam, leaving already?"

"Yeah, it's been a big day, Brooke needs her sleep and I'm tired"

"Just wanted to let you know that Jerry and that are really happy with your promo and I must say girl you looked HOT"

Samaire laughed "Yeah well thank the wardrobe department for that". Samaire had found a slinky black halterneck dress and had the wardrobe girls cut off to make it VERY short.

Brooke looked up at Samaire "You hot mommy? You want me to get you a cold drink?"

Samaire looked from Brooke to Traci and smiled "No honey, it's fine. You finish packing your stuff up okay"

Traci laughed as Samaire pulled her over to the doorway "Watch what you say around her" Samaire giggled.

"You guy's need a lift home?" Traci asked

"Nah, I brought my car tonight, but thanks anyway"

"Don't forget we're doing the rest of the tapings tomorrow, so I'll see ya then" Traci smiled as she left.

"Okay babe, you got everything? Let's go" she said as she grabbed the bags and walked out the door.

* * *

Samaire and Brooke were in the middle of cooking their favourite dinner - macaroni and cheese - when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" yelled Brooke as she ran for the phone.

"Watch it..."yelled Samaire but it was too late. As Brooke rushed for the phone she managed to knock over the whole carton of milk onto the floor.

"Sorry mommy" she said as she came back to clean it up.

"No sweetie just get the phone, I'll clean it up" Samaire sighed as she got the paper towel out.

As Samaire wiped the milk up, Brooke came back with the phone in her hand. "It's for you mommy, it's Auntie Trish, she's crying" Brooke said in a sad voice.

Samaire looked at her, worried. She took the phone and walked into the next room.

"Trish what's wrong?"

"Sam, it's Paul" Trish sobbed.

"What, what's happened?"

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry" Trish cried, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"Trish, what's happened?. Is it Paul, is Paul okay?" Samaire replied, becoming more worried by the second.

"He wouldn't wake up Sam, I tired to wake him up but he wouldn't. I tried so hard but he just wouldn't wake up" Trish cried

Samaire sat down and bit her lip. She tried not to cry but the tears escaped her eyes anyway. She looked over at Brooke who was standing in the doorway.

"Where are you now?" she asked as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm at the hospital, I'm sorry Sam, I should have looked after him better, I should have stayed with him"

"This is not your fault Trish, listen, I'm coming to pick you up, you can stay with us"

As she hung up she looked at Brooke who was still standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Is Auntie Trish okay mommy?" she said as walked over to the sofa.

"I don't know honey"

"What about Daddy?" she asked, her big green eyes staring up at Samaire.

Samaire looked at her. How was she suppose to tell a five year old her Dad had died when she didn't even know he was sick?

"Daddy is sleeping now honey" she said as she gave her a hug.

"Can we see him when he wakes up?"

"I don't think he will wake up honey, daddy has gone to heaven"

"How come mommy?"

Samaire tried to hold the tears back "Because it was his time honey"

Brooke looked up at her, realising what she was trying to tell her. "Daddy died didn't he mommy"

"Yes honey, he did"

Brooke began to cry. Samaire held on to her as tight as she could and cried.

* * *

Samaire rushed through the hospital to the waiting room where Trish was sitting. Trish saw them approached and ran over and hugged Samaire.

"I'm sorry Samaire, this is all my fault. I should have stayed with him" she cried as she clung onto Samaire.

"It's okay Trish, just tell me what happened" she said as she noticed Brooke looking up at them with tears in her eyes again.

Samaire picked Brooke up and sat in the nearby chairs.

"I went in to check on Paul when I got home from the tapings and he was asleep. I decided to leave him because he had been complaining he was tired all day and make some tea. When I got back I noticed he wasn't breathing and tried to wake him up but..." Trish began crying again.

Brooke got up and walked over to Trish and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Auntie Trish" she said as she held on to Trish.

"I'm sorry Brooke" she said as she picked Brooke and sat her on her lap.

Samaire got up and looked around for a doctor. She went to the front desk.

"Can I talk to someone about Paul London please" she said to the lady.

The nurse looked up at her with sad eyes "Sure darling, just hang on and I'll get someone for you"

Samaire returned to the waiting room. A few minutes later a male doctor came over.

"You inquired about Mr London?

"Yes" Samaire replied "I'm Samaire Davis, this is Trish Stratus and Brooke London"

"You guys family?"

Samaire glared at him as if he were stupid "Yes we are - I'm his ex-wife, Trish is his girlfriend and Brooke is his daughter"

"Oh I'm sorry madam, it's just the passing of a famous person brings in all kinds of weirdos. If you would like to have a seat I'll answer any of your questions"

"I just want to know what happened" Trish questioned.

"Well, from what we can gather he had a blood clot that went to his brain. In simple terms he simply went into a permanant sleep"

"So it was painless" Samaire asked, tears again forming in her eyes.

"Yes, he didn't feel a thing"

"Thank you doctor" Trish replied

"We can release his body in a day or two once we have done a complete autopsy" he added.

Samaire just nodded. She looked over at Brooke, who still had tears running down her face.

"I think it's time we went home Trish" she said, picking Brooke up.

Trish just nodded. She was too numb to say anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Samaire stood at the doorway of the room Trish was occupying.

"You want some breakfast honey?" she asked, knowing what the response would be - the same it had been for the last week.

"I'm not hungry" Trish replied, pulling the blankets further over her head.

Samaire sighed. Trish hadn't eaten or left the room since they had returned from the hospital. She had tried to get her to open up and talk about what had happened, but Trish had pretty much shut herself down and closed herself off from everyone. Samaire had no idea what else she could do.

"Come on Trish, you need to get up, it's Paul's funeral today" she said, opening the heavy curtains to let some sunlight into the room.

"Go away" Trish mumbled.

Samaire walked over and grabbed the blankets, pulling them off Trish.

"I said GO AWAY" Trish screamed as she tried to grab the blankets back.

Samaire dodged her attempt and threw them on the floor. She sat down next to Trish on the bed.

"Hey, listen to me. We all loved Paul Trish but you can't act like this anymore. You can't just lock yourself up in here and pretend like all your pain is going to go away, because it isn't" she said. Trish turned away.

"Fine, you know what, do what you like, but have you even thought about how Brooke is coping? She has just lost her father and now her Auntie won't even talk to her. She loves you Trish and she needs you - we both do"

Trish looked over at Samaire with tears in her eyes. Part of her knew that Samaire was right, that she had been selfish to think she was the only one who was hurting. As she looked at Samaire she could clearly see the pain in her eyes.

_'God, imagine how Brooke is feeling'_ she thought, guiltly. At least she and Samaire had knkown that Paul was dying - Brooke had had no clue. Tears streamed down Trish's face.

"I don't know how to deal with all this" she cried, as she looked back at Samaire.

"We'll deal with it together" Samaire replied, wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

Samaire left Trish to get ready and went back to her bedroom.

"Hey Austin, babe, it's time to get up" she said as she crawled across the bed. Austin rolled over to face her.

"Hey sweetie" he croaked. Samaire lookd at him with concern.

"You feeling okay honey" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead.

"I dunno, I think I'm coming down with the flu" he replied.

"Well, do you think your going to be okay to come today?" she questioned, running her hand down his cheek.

Austin looked up into her big green eyes_ 'She is so beautiful'_ he thought, _'Too bad about the kid and husband or we might have had a future'_. Right now all he was concerned about was having a little fun and finding another girl to hook up with. As for today there was no way he was about to be conned into spending his free day at her dead ex's funeral!

"I don't know honey, I feel pretty bad" he moaned, secretaly pleased his performance was so convincing.

Samaire smiled down at him "Well don't risk it honey, Trish and I will take Brooke, you stay here and get better. Better call AJ and let him know you arn't coming" she said as she slid off the bed and left the room.

"AJ Styles" he muttered under his breath "Asshole".

Austin and AJ had been friends for years, however all that had changed when AJ had walked in on him and Trinity in the lockerroom. AJ had been furious that Austin was cheating on Samaire and that's when Austin had discovered that AJ was falling for Samaire. AJ had demanded that Austin tell Samaire what was going on. He had given him a huge lecture about how he should treat women - in front of Trinity no less!. From that point on Austin was determined to pay AJ back for embarrassing him - which was why he was determined not to dump Samaire's stupid ass - she would go running to AJ and he couldn't have that now. Plus Samaire had a pretty nice house, wouldn't want to loose that now!.

* * *

Samaire walked down the stairs into the lounge room where Trish and Brooke were watching cartoons. Trish looked over at her and smiled "Is Austin coming?".

Samaire shook her head "You guys ready to go?".

Brooke looked at her "Are we still going to wait for Traci mommy?"

Samaire looked over at the clock - trust Traci to be running late, again.

"No, she's probably running late honey, so she can meet us there" she replied as she grabbed he coat "Come on".

Samaire helped Brooke with her coat and grabbed the car keys.

As Austin watched from around the corner, Trish, Brooke and Samaire made their way out the front door. He watched their car pull out of the driveway before picking up the phone.

"Hey Trin, it's Austin. I'm at Samaire's place if your up for a little fun" he said, with a huge grin on his face "See you soon then babe".

* * *

Traci looked at the clock on the dashboard of her car as she pulled into Samaire's street. Once again she was running late. As she pulled into Samaire's driveway she noticed an unfamiliar car already parked there. _'Wonder who that is'_ she thought as she climbed out of the car and made her way up the front path. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply. She grabbed the door knob and found it unlocked. _'Brooke must have the TV blaring'_ she thought as she made her way inside. However the lounge room was empty _'Where is everyone? I'm sure we were suppose to meet here'_ she thought. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom. It dawned on her they must have already left for the funeral. As she made her way back down the hall to the stairs she heard muffled noices coming from Samaire's bedroom.

"This is no time for a joke guys" she said as she opened the door.

However the moment she did she instantly regretted it. Trinity was straddled on top of Austin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Traci screamed as Trinity scrambled off of Austin.

"Traci what the fuck are you doing" Austin yelled at her as he grabbed the sheets to cover himself.

Traci looked in shock at both Trinity, who was quickly getting dressed, and Austin who was glaring at her.

"Where is Sam" she demanded.

"She left about 15 minutes ago" he replied.

"Why are you still here" she continued.

"Cause I ain't spending my free day at some dead guys funeral" he replied coldly, as he pulled his trackpants on.

Traci threw him a hateful look. "So you thought you'd hook up with some cheap skank instead I see. How could you do that to Sam?" she questioned, looking at them both. Trinity looked away.

"What is with everyone being so concerned about poor Samaire? First AJ, now you. Anyone would think she's made of fine china the way you guys treat her. She is a bit of fun, nothing more. If she's too stupid to realise what is going on, then that's not my problem".

Traci walked over and slapped him hard across the face. "It'll be your problem soon enough asshole" she glared.

Austin laughed "Oh I so scared. Little Traci is going to tell on me"

Traci looked at him, trying to shake the feelings of hurt and confusion she felt towards the man in front of her, the one she had come to consider a close friend over the last couple of months. As she walked out of the room she could hear him laughing. She brushed away the tears from her eyes as she wondered what she was going to tell Samaire.

* * *

"AJ, hey AJ wait up".

AJ turned around to find Traci running to catch up with him.

"What have I done now" he sighed.

"Very funny, we need to talk - now" she demanded, pulling him towards her dressing room. She stuck her head around the door to make sure there was no one else ther before pulling him inside and locking the door.

AJ looked at her in confusion "Okay, what is going on Traci"

Traci turned around and glared at him "Your a real bastard, you know that" she sniped.

AJ looked at her, stunned.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What have I done now"

"You knew about Austin and Trinity and didn't do anything about it! Just what kind of friend are you?"

AJ dropped his head. "I couldn't do anything" he mumbled.

Traci looked at him in shock "Like hell you couldn't do anything. Let's see, you could have told her for starters!"

AJ didn't respond, he just walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Well" Traci pressed.

"I can't, it's complicated"

Traci looked at him dumbfounded "What is so complicated about it...oh, oh dear" she said as she looked into AJ's eyes. "Your inlove with her,arn't you".

AJ just looked at her. She sharpened up again and whacked him on the arm.

"I don't believe this, you love her yet you're willing to stand by and let her be embarrassed and hurt by this asshole" Traci pressed as she paced the room.

"It's not that simple Traci, if I go and tell her Austin's just going to hit back by saying that I'm jealous and want to break them up so I can have her"

Traci thought for a minute "Fine, I'll go tell her" she said as she marched out of the room and down the hall to Austin's locker room.

She knocked on the door. Samaire, dressed only in a bath towel, answered the door.

"Hey babe" she said as she let Traci in.

"Sam, we need to talk..." she trailed off as Austin appeared, also only dressed in a bath towel.

Samaire smiled "Guess what" she said, holding her left hand out to show off the diamond engagement ring, "Austin and I are getting married" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Traci looked at them in dismay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

AJ sat with is head slumped in his hands. _'I can't believe she can be so naive'_ he thought, as he felt Traci put her arm around his shoulders.

"What are we going to do Traci?"

Traci rested her head on his shoulder "I don't know, whatever happens Sam is going to get hurt again"

AJ shook is head as he stood up "I'm gonna kill him, I swear to god" he said as he marched towards the door.

"How is getting into a fight going to help AJ? You beating up Austin isn't going to make Sam believe us" she said angrily. Why did guys believe beating someone up was the answer to all problems?

"Yeah, well it'd make me feel better" he muttered as he sat back down. Traci shot him a look.

"Do you have any useful ideas or is punching people the way you solve all your problems?" she asked sarcastically.

AJ glared at her "Honestly, the way she feels about him I don't think telling her straight out is going to work Traci, I think the only way she is going to realise what a bastard he is, is to see it for herself"

Traci just stared at him "You have got to be kidding! That is going to crush her! Don't you think she is going through enough?"

"She's going to be crushed anyway! You think telling her is going to be any easier? All we can do is be there for her when she finds out" AJ replied

Traci sighed "Problem is she's going to be mad if she discovers afterwards that we knew and didn't tell her, don't you think?"

"Well what else can we do? If we tell her she'll be mad because she thinks we're trying to ruin her life, if we don't she'll be mad we didn't tell her. Either way she's gonna be pissed" he said, running his hand through his hair. He hated the idea of Samaire being mad at him, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Okay, say we do let her find out herself, how are we going to do that?"

AJ thought for a moment, then smiled "We set them up"

Traci looked at him "How?"

AJ turned to face her "We're gonna need help - find Jeff Hardy and Trish and I'll tell ya" he grinned.

Traci looked at him before giving up any idea of arguing further with him. She went off looking for Jeff and Trish. She searched both stars lockerrooms before finding them together in the lunch area. She watched curiously as they sat flirting with each other in the corner of the room. She smiled to herself as she watched. Trish, for the first time since Paul's death, actually looked genuinally happy.

"Cute hey" a voice from behind said. Traci nearly jumped out of her skin. Samaire was standing behind her grinning. She was half ready, her hair and make up done, but still in her denim mini skirt and pink singlet.

"Sam your gonna kill someone doing that one day" she squealed as Samaire giggled at her. Trish and Jeff had heard Traci and made their way over to where they were standing.

"Hey, what are we missing out on?" Trish asked, looking at both Samaire and Traci curiously. Samaire smiled at her innocently.

"Nothing, what were you guys talking about?"

Trish blushed a bright red "Nothing much". That caused Samaire to laugh even more.

Jeff looked at her "Gee, what ya so happy about tonight?"

Traci rolled her eyes. Trish caught her and gave her a look before turning her attention back to Samaire.

"If you must know...I'm getting married" she said gleefully.

Trish's mouth dropped before looking back at Traci, who gave her a sad look.

"Really?" she said "Can I look at the ring?"

"Oh, I left it back in the lockerroom, didn't want to loose it in the ring. Come on, I'll show ya"

"I'll have a look later guys, gotta warm up for my match, later" Jeff said as he headed in the opposite direction.

Trish, Samaire and Traci headed back towards Austin and Samaire's lockerroom. Samaire explained the whole scene of Austin proposing along the way. When they reached the room Samaire opened the door and promptly screamed. Traci pushed the door further open and covered her mouth in shock, again. Austin was in the middle of having sex with Trinity.

* * *

Samaire looked at Austin and felt her whole world come crashing down around her. Traci attempted to put her arm around Samaire's shoulders but she moved away. She felt a sense of de-ja vu - but it hurt more this time. 

Austin looked at Trinity, then back to the doorway, unsure of what to do. Samaire walked towards them.

"Why" she asked as calmly as she could, her hands shaking. Traci and Trish looked at each other, with concerned looks on their faces. Both were expecting Samaire to either break down or blow her rocket.

Austin looked at Samaire before a smug look came over him "Because I could, and because I wanted to babe" he smirked.

Samaire looked at him, not quite believing what she was hearing. Her composure broke down and tears began forming in her eyes.

"So...you never intended to marry me, did you?"

Austin laughed "Hell no, it was just to keep you running off to AJ"

Samaire looked at him, confused "AJ, what's he got to do with this"

Austin again laughed at her "God, you really are stupid arn't you" he shook his head "Never mind".

Samaire couldn't believe the man she was looking at was the same one she felt butterflies for only four short months ago. The one who had been there for her when she was at the hospital, the one who had helped her through her first few weeks at TNA. Austin had always been there for her...hadn't he? So what had changed?

"What changed you Austin? What changed between us?"

Austin smirked at her "I didn't change Samaire - this is your doing. A kid? A ex-husband? This was only meant to be fun babe, you have too much baggage - unlike the very sexy Trinity here who knows all about fun" he said as he smacked Trinity on the butt. She giggled before looking over at Samaire.

"Sorry Sam but you are just not desirable anymore" she said as she flicked her hair "I'd get used to it too, no man wants a girl with a kid, no matter what she looks like" she laughed.

Samaire couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her way past Trish and Traci and ran down the hall towards the exit. She ran through the parking lot towards her car as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She fumbled around her pockets until she found her car keys. She unlocked the door and climbed in. She sat there as she realised what had actually happened. She turned the ignition on and pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed off into the night.

* * *

Traci watched Samaire run off before looking back at Austin who was smirking back at her. 

"You are such a bastard, you know that" she yelled as she walked up to him.

He laughed at her. "And your a cheap slut, so what, she'll get over it"

Traci slapped him hard before walking back out, slamming the door. People had begun to gather around. She glared at the group "Don't you have places to be" she growled before turning her attention to Trish.

"Where is Brooke?" she asked quietly.

"Um, in my lockerroom, why?"

"I need you to stay with her, she doesn't need to know about this. I'm going to find AJ"

Trish looked at her, confused "Why AJ"

Traci headed off down towards his lockerroom "Cause he's the only one who she will trust now" she yelled back.

* * *

Samaire was curled up on the couch staring at the blank TV screen when the knocking on her door began. It was late and she had just come home. She knew it was either Trish or Traci, they had obviously followed her from the tapings. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want the sympathy or for anyone to touch her. She wanted to curl up in a hole and die. She couldn't believe she had allowed someone to gain her trust again - she should have known better after Adam that it wouldn't last, that men couldn't be trusted. Everyone she had ever cared about had either left her or trampled all over her for their own benefit and needs. She sat up as the knocking continued on the door. She tried to block it out. 

_'I suppose it is my fault'_ she thought as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them _'I'm obviously not good enough, I don't make them happy enough'_ she reasoned with herself.

_'That's why Paul took Brooke away from me, that's why he left me, that's why Adam went to Stacy, and that's why Austin turned to Trinity'_.

She started crying. She got up off the chair and walked to the kitchen. She took a knife out of the draw and held out her other arm. As she prepared the knife to cut her wrist AJ came running into the room.

"Samaire, what the hell! Put it down now" he yelled.

Samaire left the knife just above her wrist "Why, give me one good reason why" she cried, her hand quivering.

AJ slowly walked towards her "It's not worth it Sam, please"

"Don't come any closer. Not worth it? I'm not worth it, just ask Austin" she sniffled.

AJ stopped. "Don't you dare say that. Austin is a insensitive bastard, Sam you are a beautiful person who deserves better then him, you know it and I know it"

Samaire looked at him. "I don't deserve anyone" she said, looking back down at the knife.

Austin slowly began walking towards her "Sam please, you can't honestly believe that"

"I said stop! I believe that I wasn't worthy of Paul, he knew I wasn't worthy of Brooke - that's why he took her away! I wasn't good enough for Adam either! How can you say I'm worthy of someone better? Who would want me?"

AJ stopped just a few feet away from her and looked into her eyes "I would want you" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Samaire looked at him and put the knife against her flesh "No you wouldn't" she whispered back as she went to cut her wrist. AJ dived towards her and knocked the knife from her hand. It landed harmlessly on the floor.

"Get off me" she screamed as she started hitting him on the arm. He wrapped his arms around her as she started crying again. He picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed.

"Why are you here" she sniffled as he sat down on the bed next to her. He smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Because I care about you" he said.

"Why" she asked, looking into his eyes. He looked at her uncomfortably.

"Because your kind, sweet, trusting, caring and beautiful - what's not to like" he smiled, but avoiding her glance.

She looked at him as a strange feeling come over her, one she hadn't felt before. She allowed her impluse to take over as she reached over and kissed him.

As they seperated again he looked at her before reaching over to kiss her again, this time more passionately.

"You sure about this" he murmured as he kissed her neck. She responded by kissing him again, before they fell into the bed together.

* * *

A/N; So Sam finally found out about Trinity hey? Does this mean she can hook up with AJ now? Heehee, I'm not sure - I think it may get more complicated before it gets better :) Anyway don't forget to review and I have set up a forum for this story if you are interested. Enjoy. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Samaire woke up to find AJ sitting on the end of the bed, watching her. She smiled slightly at him before realising she had no clothes on. She wrapped herself up in the sheet as best as she could.

"I know what your going to say, and it's okay" he said, getting up and turning to face he wall so Samaire could get dressed.

"What am I going to say" she said, quickly pulling her skirt and singlet on from the night before "You can turn around now"

AJ looked at her "It was a mistake, wasn't it, last night."

Samaire looked at him, guiltly "Yeah, I think it was".

AJ nodded at her "I understand, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that".

Samaire looked at him, stunned.

"AJ, that's not what I meant. You did not take advantage of me, I was as much involved as you were. I just meant that I wasn't thinking straight and..."

AJ cut her off "You don't need to explain. Let's just forget about this okay, I'll leave now"

Samaire watched him walk away, she felt worse then ever. Not only had she been totally embarrassed the previous night but now she had created an awkward situation with one of her most trusted friends. She threw a pillow against the wall. She walked downstairs and found her cell phone. She dialled Trish's number.

"Hey Trish" she said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Oh god Sam, are you okay, you have everyone so worried" came Trish's near hysterical voice.

"I'm okay, I think, how is Brooke?"

"She's okay, we're having eggs for breakfast. She's worried about you, she doesn't really understand. Did AJ find you?"

Samaire paused "Yeah, um do you think you could come around, I really need to talk to you" she said, biting her nails.

"Yeah, I'll get Jeff to look after Brooke for a while"

"Jeff? What is he doing there?" Samaire could imagine Trish blushing right now.

"Uh, he stopped by for breakfast. I'll be right there" she said before hanging up. A small smile came across Samaire's face at the thought of Trish and Jeff.

Ten minutes later Samaire heard Trish's car pull up in the driveway.

"Hey sweetie" Trish greeted her at the door. Samaire led Trish to the lounge room.

"Trish, I've done something really stupid...well at least I think its stupid...do you think it's stupid" she fumbled, realising she probably wasn't making a whole lot of sense.

Trish looked at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her down beside her on the sofa.

"Slow down honey, what have you done".

Samaire blushed and looked at the floor "I slept with AJ last night"

Trish stared at her in surprise, this was the last thing she expected Samaire to say.

"Um, okay,...why?" she replied, not sure of exactly what to say.

"I don't know, he came around and I was a mess, he carried me up to the bedroom and well I sorta kissed him... and it went from there" Samaire said, leaving out the details of her trying to kill herself.

"But why, I mean you were so excited to be getting married last night, was this just an attempt to get back at Austin?"

It was Samaire's turn to stare at Trish "What? No! I don't know, I was really upset about Austin, but when AJ held me it was like all that didn't matter anymore. I felt safe Trish - does that sound stupid?"

Trish looked at her friend "No honey, it doesn't sound stupid, it sounds like you felt more for AJ than what you realised"

Samaire looked at the blank TV screen again "What should I do Trish?"

"I think you really need to sit down and think about what you want. I mean what Austin has done is down right horrible, but are you prepared to throw away the whole relationship?"

Samaire looked at Trish in surprise "You think I should go crawling back to him?"

"I don't know honey, its something you need to think about".

Samaire looked back at the TV, unsure of what to do. On the one hand Trish was right in that she wasn't sure if she wanted to just throw away the last four months with Austin, but he had hurt her in more ways then one. On the other side was AJ, who she wasn't sure about how she felt.

"Thanks for coming Trish but I think I need to be alone for now"

Trish stood up "Sure honey, I'll keep Brooke with me for today - you can pick her up tonight okay"

Samaire gave her a hug "Thanks Trish"

* * *

As Samaire watched Trish's car pull out of the driveway she went over what Trish had said to her. _'Crawl back to Austin? I don't think so'_ she thought angrily. She couldn't believe that Trish had even suggested such a thing. However she wasn't sure about AJ either. She went back up to her bedroom and laid down. She thought back to last night when AJ had been next to her, his arms wrapped around her. The feeling of love and safeness overwhelmed her. As she feel asleep memories of the last four months played in her head.

**_"Samaire Davis, is that you?" came a voice from behind her._**

**_"Yeah hi, can I help you" she replied to the stranger, who looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place the face.  
"Sorry, my name is AJ Styles, is everything ok? I noticed Mr McMahon looking a little worried before" AJ replied._**

**_"Oh sorry, AJ of course, um not really. Trish has been seriously hurt we think" she replied, looking in the direction Corey went, with tears welling up in her eyes._**

**_"Oh god, here sit down" said AJ, putting his arm around Samaire's shoulders and guiding her to a near by seat._**

**_Samaire broke down and told everything that had happened that day – from the horrible match, her resigning to the incident with Adam. AJ just sat there with his arm around her shoulders listening to everything._**

**_"Thanks for listening to me blabbing and crying away" Samaire said getting up and wiping her face._**

**_"That's fine, anytime. Look here is my number. Call me and maybe I could get you some work in the indy's and stuff with me" he replied giving her a card._**

She rolled over in bed as another memory came to her.

_**"I take it you haven't been home in the last two days" he asked, looking at her messed up hair and tired looking face.**_

_**Samaire blushed. She was still wearing the same outfit from Sunday night – white pants, which were now all crinkled, a lime green halter top and white boots. She started to try and fix her hair up when she heard AJ laughing.**_

_**"What's so funny?" she asked, frowning at him.**_

_**"Don't worry Sam, you still look as cute as ever" he replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.**_

_**Samaire blushed again.**_

Samaire smiled in her sleep.

**_"Why are you still standing there, I told you to get out and I mean it, we have nothing more to say to each other" Trish said as she laid back down and turned her attention to the TV._**

**_Samaire backed out of the room and ran down the hall crying. AJ, who was still in the waiting area caught her as she came running past. He held her close to him as she cried her eyes out once again._**

**_"Hey Sam, I think it's time I took you home hey" he said._**

She rolled back over in bed as the memories continued.

"**_I have some good news for you" AJ said as he sat down._**

**_Samaire looked at him. He had been calling her all week and she had tried to ignore him but he just wouldn't give up._**

**_"Ring of Honor wants to book you for their show on Friday night – in a wrestling role too. You will be having a match against Traci Brooks, she's really good too so it should be a great match" AJ said, noticing the smile that came across Samaire's face at the mention of Traci._**

**_"Why are you doing this, why do you care so much when you barely know me?" Samaire asked, gazing over at AJ._**

**_"Because I know a good person when I see one – you are not at fault for what happened to Trish and you need to stop blaming yourself for it" AJ replied, moving over next to Samaire._**

**_"So will I see you at the show Friday?" he asked, giving her a huge grin._**

**_Samaire smiled back "Wouldn't miss it for the world"._**

She smiled as the next memory came to her.

**_"Hey Sam, how are you feeling" AJ asked as he approached the bed._**

**_"Hey, not so bad actually, just a bit of a headache" she replied, smiling up at AJ._**

**_She reached out and grabbed his hand._**

**_"Thank you" she said as he wrapped his hands around hers._**

**_"For what?" he replied, studying her face. Even in a hospital bed she looked beautiful to him._**

**_"For being here for me when I need you, for getting me a job and for always looking after me when you don't have to" Samaire replied._**

**_"Well then you will thank me more after this" he said "I got you an even better job"_**

**_"What? Where?" she replied, slowly sitting up._**

**_Jerry appeared at the door._**

**_"Welcome to TNA Samaire Davis" he said._**

She sat up in bed, wide awake. _'It wasn't Austin who was there for me - it's been AJ'_ she thought to herself. Everytime she had needed someone AJ had been there. _'How could I have not seen what was in front of me?_'. It had been AJ who she could talk to when Brooke had arrived, not Austin. It was AJ who had been there for her at Paul's funeral, not Austin. It suddenly struck her,

"I do love AJ" she said as she looked in the mirror.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being a piece together from previous chapters, but I thought it was necessary to show the relationship between Sam and AJ. Anyway let me know what you think :) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Samaire stood in front of her mirror as she studied her reflection. Her previous nights make-up was smudged resulting in her having rather large panda eyes. Her black hair was close to resembling an abandoned birds nest rather then the intended pile of sexy curls. Simply put, her appearence resembled a train wreck, or that of a woman who's love life was a train wreck!

_'How could I be so blind as to not see what was in front of me?_' she thought, as she attempted to wipe away her smudged make-up. Giving up when it wouldn't budge, she grabbed a set of clean clothes and made her way to the shower.

As she entered the bathroom she spotted one of Austin's shirts laying on the floor. She felt a pang in her heart. She picked it up gently, it smelled so familiar and warm. It brought back memories of the happier times they had shared together.

_'He couldn't have faked everything we shared - could he?_' she wondered. Samaire shook her head and threw the shirt back on the floor. _'Yes, he did'_ she thought as she remembered back to the previous night - the most embarrassing night of her life. A single tear ran down her cheek. She swatted it away aggressively, refusing to let herself cry over that man anymore.

She undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her face. ' _I need to tell AJ, I need to make this right'_ she thought as she scrubbed all the make-up off her face. She quickly washed her hair before stepping out of the shower. She grabbed her clothes - black long pants and a yellow t-shirt, got dressed and headed back to the bedroom.

She found her mobile phone and dialled AJ's number - but there was no answer. She unsuccessfully tried a couple more times before giving up in defeat. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Samaire decided to head around to the place AJ shared with Petey Williams while they were in town.

She found her favourite trainers, tied her damp hair in a rough ponytail, and managed to locate her car keys. She vaguely remembered the place by sight, she had been there once before for a BBQ to celebrate Petey's 23rd birthday. However to make sure she had the right place, Samaire found the card that AJ had given her during their first meeting at the hospital. She shoved it in her pocket and locked the house up.

* * *

Samaire pulled her black Holden Astra into the driveway. The house was a lowset brick place, and it appeared that it was all locked up. Samaire decided to knock on the front door anyway, but received no answer.

"Hey, you looking for Petey?" came a voice from the neighbouring yard.

A pretty blonde girl in her late teens was washing her car. Samaire made her way over.

"Ah, actually I'm looking for AJ, is he home?"

The blonde girl dropped her sponge with a loud squeal.

"Oh my god - Samaire Davis! I'm a huge fan of yours! Oh, wow, can I have your autograph?"

"Uh, sure" she replied as the girl climbed into her car to get a pen and notebook. She passed it to Samaire.

"Who should I make it out to?" Samaire questioned.

"Mia" the blonde replied excitedly.

Samaire signed the autograph and handed the pen and paper back to Mia.

"Oh wow, thank you. I love you and AJ together, you look so hot together" Mia said.

Samaire forced a grin onto her face.

"Thank you. Can you tell me if AJ is home?"

"Oh right. Uh no. He left with Petey about two hours ago" Mia replied "Petey was dressed pretty casual so I think they were probably going to the gym or something".

Samaire thought for a moment before it dawned on her - TNA's training school had wrestling classes on today - both AJ and Petey helped with the training.

"Thanks Mia" Samaire yelled as she ran back to her car.

As she drove towards the training school Samaire realised that there would be a good chance that she would run into Trinity if she went inside. Jerry had hired Trinity to help train the women in the class. She pulled her car into a parking space right out front of the door of the building. She switched the car off and debated whether she was actually ready to face the woman who ruined her life. She sat in the car for close to twenty minutes before raising enough courage to walk inside. She walked in and searched around the room before breathing a sigh of relief - Trinity was nowhere to be found. Samaire managed to locate Petey in the opposite corner of the room. He was in the ring with about ten students doing what appeared to be basic bump training. Samaire smiled at the fact that four of the students were women. She made her way over to the ring. Petey look relieved to see her.

"Thank god your here Samaire" Petey said before turning his attention back to his class.

"Okay, take five guys while I fill Miss Davis in on what we're doing".

Samaire looked at him, confused.

"Wow, she's a lot smaller in real life" Samaire heard one of the girls comment as they climbed out of the ring. "Yeah, and a lot hotter though" one of the guys said as he winked at her. Samaire smiled. Petey glared at the guy and pulled Samaire to one side.

"You sure your up for this?" Petey asked with a smile on his face. Samaire looked at him, still confused.

"Up for what? What's going on?"

Now it was Petey's turn to look confused.

"Uh, to help with the training? Arn't you here to take over from Trinity?"

Samaire looked at him in surprise.

"Why would I be taking over from Trinity?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? Trinity quit TNA - she's signed with the WWE"

Samaire looked at him in shock.

"What! Really? When?"

"From what I heard she phoned Jerry this morning - she had signed with the WWE about a week ago"

"What about Austin? - did he go too?"

Petey looked at Samaire, slightly confused.

"Why would Austin sighn with the WWE? What's he got to do with Trinity?"

Samaire sat down on a nearby chair.

"So AJ hasn't told you then" she muttered. Petey looked at her closely.

"AJ hasn't said anything to me today, Sam what's going on?" he asked as he sat down next to her. A tear slid down her cheek. Petey wiped it away and held her hand.

"Okay, long story short - Austin proposed to me last night, however when I went back to the lockerroom to show Trish and Traci the ring I walked in on him having sex with Trinity - he had been cheating on me"

Petey squeezed her hand gently "I'm sorrry Sam" he said.

"That's not all - AJ came around last night and we ended up sleeping together. I told him this morning it was a mistake, but I realise now that I don't think it was".

Petey watched her wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. 'So that's why AJ was upset this morning'.

"Petey do you have any idea where he is - I need to tell him it wasn't a mistake" Samaire pleaded.

Petey looked at her sad face.

"Sorry Sam - AJ's on a plane heading for Australia. He won't be back for a month".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Samaire looked at Petey in disbelief.

"Australia! Why?"

"Jerry called him around lunch time and asked him if he wanted to do some promo work since your angle had to be scraped due to Trinity. AJ decided to do some Australian indy shows while he was over there - something about needing space to clear his head, now I know what it was about"

Samaire looked at the wrestling ring.

"This is fate telling me I don't deserve him; that I'm not good enough".

Petey looked at Samaire and shook his head.

"Are you nuts? So being so dramatic and talking bullshit. AJ is my best friend and if I know him well enough, which I damn well do, this is his way of giving you space to work out everything. I say stop being an idiot and use it to work out what you really want. Now while your here, do you think you can pull it together long enough to help me out with this class?"

Samaire looked up at Petey, who was now standing in front of her, surprised by his comments.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Uh, sure I guess. What do you want me to do?"

Petey opened the ropes to let Samaire into the ring.

"Those guys are pretty advanced in their training, we warmed up before doing basic bumps and drills. What I want to do now is teach them how to take the high flying moves. I thought, since your the nutty one for high risk, that you could fly and I'll work from down here on any problems"

Samaire raised an eyebrow "Dramatic, an idiot, nutty? Nice ta know what you think of me darling" she joked.

Petey grinned at her "I call em as I see em". She smacked him on the arm "Watch it or I'll fly onto you"

Petey laughed "Please?" Samaire poked her tongue out.

Samaire and Petey spent the next hour teaching the students how to take top rope crossbody's, moonsaults and her pet finisher - the shooting star press. When the class was over, she was in the ring trying to streach her back, which had become stiff with some of the rough landings, when one of the female students approached her.

"Um, excuse my Samaire?"

Samaire looked up, the girl had deep red hair and soft brown eyes. She was probably only around eighteen years old.

"Yes, Kameron isn't it?"

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for all your tips and help today, they were very much appreciated"

Samaire was a little surprised. "Well thank you, but I'm sure it wasn't anything that Trinity hasn't told you".

Kameron laughed a little. "Actually, to be honest all Trinity did was tell us we were either too fat or in need of a lot of work".

Samaire looked at her "Well, let me tell you that is not the case. You are all very talented. I'll definitly be sure to keep you in mind next time Ring of Honor needs new blood".

Kameron surprised Samaire by giving her a hug. She looked over Kameron's shoulder at Petey who smiled at her before turning his attention back to one of the other students.

"Oh sorry. Um, thanks Samaire" Kameron said as she let Samaire go. Samaire laughed.

"It's fine, see you next time"

Petey walked over "Everything okay Sam" he asked as he watched Kameron grab her bag and walk out of the building.

"Yeah. Thank you Petey" she said as she gave him a hug. Petey looked at her in surprise.

"For what" he questioned as she pulled away.

"For bringing me back to reality, for giving me something to take my mind off everything. Do you mind if I do this again next time?"

Petey smiled.

"I'd love for you to come back"

* * *

"Can I get you another drink sir?"

AJ looked up at the stewardess and shook his head. He was three hours into his flight to Australia but was already regretting his decision to leave.

"Jesus, AJ, lighten up. This trip is suppose to be fun" Jackie Gayda said as she thumped him on the arm.

AJ just looked down at the unopened bag of peanuts in front of him.

"How do you deal with it Jackie?" he asked, his focus still on the peanuts.

"Well, personally honey I just rip it open" she said, taking the bag of peanuts and tearing them open.

AJ looked at her "No, not the nuts, how do you deal with leaving Charlie for a month?"

Jackie smiled at him "I know what your talking about, and well, I just remember the old saying - Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Why do you ask" she said, stealing one of the peanuts from AJ's tray.

AJ squirmed in his seat.

"Well, I kinda have fallen for this girl, and we sorta got together last night, but this morning she said it was a mistake, so I decided to come on this trip, but now I'm not so sure it was a good idea to leave it like it was".

Jackie looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sure she'll realise she was wrong, I'm sure she's a smart girl"

AJ scoffed "Sam's smart as long as Austin doesn't get in her ear again".

Jackie's mouth dropped.

"Samaire! You slept with Sam! Oh god AJ, she's on the rebound for god's sake! You sure about this?"

AJ looked back down at the peanuts.

"I love her Jackie - so much. I have ever since I met her, but now I've messed everything up".

Jackie squeezed his hand.

"I say you come to Australia, you have a great time, kick some ass and when you get back Sam will be waiting for you with open arms. Just you wait and see"

AJ gave Jackie a small smile before looking back out the aeroplane window.

"I hope your right" he murmured.

* * *

Austin paced back and forth in the lounge room, waiting for Samaire to return home. He still had a key to the house she had given him when he had moved in. 'Where the hell is she' he thought, slightly concerned. He had been such a fool to think that he didn't love her. He just couldn't believe that it had taken Samaire busting him and dumping him for him to realise it. While he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Samaire being a mom, he also couldn't take the idea of him losing her forever either.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity he heard the front door open.

"Hurry mommy, the pizza is burning me" he heard Brooke yell as she raced to the dining room.

"Remember Brooke, I want your stuff in your room before the pizza..."

Austin saw Samaire stop mid sentence.

"What the hell are you doing here" she growled.

"Babe, please, I just need to talk to you".

Samaire walked over and slapped him hard across the face.

"There is nothing you can say that I would want to hear" she snapped. Austin's face stung from her slap.

"I deserved that, but please just here me out" he begged to her. He watched as her tough stance weakened.

"Fine, but when you are done I want to get your stuff and get out of my house, understood!" she said firmly.

Austin took a deep breath. "I want you to know that what I did to you was one fo the lowest acts one person could do to another. Ever since last night I have felt completly disgusted with myself and deeply ashamed" he said.

"Good, because you should feel ashamed. You completly humilated me in front of everyone" Samaire stated, tears forming in her eyes. She did her best to bat them away. Austin took a step towards her but she backed away.

"Sam, I just want to tell you that I am eternally sorry for what I have done to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do hope that you can find it in your big beautiful heart to give me another chance someday to prove just how much I love you and how much you and Brooke mean to me".

Samaire looked at him, her heart torn in two. She knew Austin had broken her heart badly, but she still felt something for him. She sat down and looked up into his eyes. He seemed truely sorry, but she had been fooled before. She also knew that right now, her heart didn't belong to him, but to someone who was by now half a world away.

"I'm sorry Austin but I can't forgive you for what you have done to me, nor do I believe I could ever take you back. You had your chance and you made your decisions. It is not my fault you chose to throw away what we had".

Austin dropped his head.

"I understand"

Samaire stood up and took his hand in hers.

"I also know that I do still care for you, which is why I would like us to maybe try to still be friends. You do mean alot to me Austin, but I am warning you. Do anything to cross me and you will be sorry. You can stay here for now, but I would like you to move out before AJ returns in a month"

Austin looked into her eyes.

"You do love him, don't you"

"That's not your concern anymore"

Austin gave her a hug "Thank you Sam"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**_Paul walked over to Samaire and cupped her face in his hands. His eyes burned deep into hers. "You need to be strong Sam, she is going to need you to be there for her". Samaire looked at him, confused. "Who, who is she? Is it Brooke? Is something going to happen to Brooke?" Samaire said, her voiced laced with panic. Paul smiled cheekily at her. "Be strong Sam" he said as he started to walk away. "Paul wait, please, who needs me?" Samaire yelled but Paul kept walking until she could no longer see him._**

Samaire shot up in bed, dripping in sweat and her breathing heavy. She looked around the room, which was still pitch black. Her eyes focused on the clock radio - 1:13am. She steadied her breathing. She listened carefully - detecting noises coming from downstairs. She crawled out of bed and made her way down the stairs at the end of the hall. As she saw the flickering lights coming from the lounge room, she realised it was just Austin watching TV. It had been four weeks since he had begged for her forgiveness and promised to move out, but he was still living with her and AJ was due home tomorrow. He noticed her standing in the archway that separated the dining room from the lounge room.

"Oh, hey Sam. Sorry is this too loud?" he asked with a mouthful of crackers.

Samaire sighed as she made her way over to the sofa. She sat down next to him.

"Nah, just had another dream" she said as she popped a cracker in her mouth. Austin watched her carefully.

"Paul again?"

She nodded. She had been having the same dream about Paul for the last week - every night the same, with the same warning about needing to be strong. Samaire couldn't understand what it meant and it was driving her crazy.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Samaire shook her head "What's to talk about? It's the same thing every night" she said.

Austin looked at her, worried. He had heard her tossing and turning - talking in her sleep to her dead ex-husband. He was worried about her, which is why he had been putting off telling her he was moving out.

"Uh, Sam there's something I've been meaning to tell you - I've found a new place to live. Samoa Joe - from Ring of Honor - well he's moving up here to start work at TNA and has said there's a spare room if I want it. I'm leaving in the morning"

Samaire looked at him - she didn't know if she was happy or sad.

"Well, that's good timing I suppose - considering AJ is coming back tomorrow" she said, watching the TV.

Austin felt a pang of jelously.

"So I've been meaning to ask, are you guys a couple now or what?"

Samaire kept her focus on the TV, unsure of how to answer that. Hell how could she answer when she didn't even know herself!

"I don't know yet" she answered simply.

Austin took the hint and passed her the cracker bowl. She grabbed one and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Oh, hey try this tuna dip - it's great"

Samaire immediatly felt her stomach double over at the smell of the tuna.

"Oh god, that's disgusting" she yelled as she ran towards the downstairs bathroom.

Austin watched her run off, confused. He looked down at the dip, smelling it. He shrugged his shoulders and took a large scoop on his cracker and turned his attention back to the TV.

* * *

AJ walked through the air terminal by himself. Jackie had decided to stay on in Australia when she had received word that Charlie was coming over to have a holiday with her. He looked around the waiting area and spotted Petey in the far corner, reading a comic. His heart fell - he was hoping that Samaire had come to meet him. He tried to put on a happy face and made his way over to Petey. Petey however had noticed AJ's reaction and smiled.

"Hey dude, guess I'm not who you were expecting hey?" he joked.

AJ pretended he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Whata ya talking bout? Who else would I be expecting?"

Petey smirked at him.

"I dunno, maybe an attractive raven haired beauty? Maybe she might kinda look like the one standing behind you?"

AJ turned around to be greeted by a huge hug from Samaire. Petey grabbed AJ's bags.

"Meet you guys in the car" he laughed leaving Samaire and AJ by themselves.

AJ just looked dumbfounded at Samaire. He had been waiting close to a month for this moment. Now it was here he had no idea on what to say.

"How have you been" he managed to say. Samaire smiled.

"Good actually, better now that your back though"

AJ smiled before leading her to the nearby seats.

"I have so much I want to say to you" he said.

"I wanna go first" Samaire cut in, holding onto AJ's hand. "I need to tell you that I was so wrong that morning, it wasn't a mistake in anyway,shape or form. I need you to know that you mean so much to me and I have been so blind not to notice that without you my life would be a train wreck. I love you AJ and I'm sorry I didn't realise it sooner" she said, tears brimming her eyes.

AJ ran his hand across her cheek, wiping away the escaping tears.

"Samaire, I love you too, more than you will ever know and I will always be here for you, and will always care for you. I never want to see you cry ever again okay" he said, looking deep into her emerald eyes. She leaned over and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped her peite frame up in his arms and held her tight, never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

**_Paul sat next to Samaire on the park bench. "A storm is coming Sam, I hope you are going to be stong enough" he said. She looked to the sky. "What do you mean? It's a perfect day Paul, not a cloud in the sky". Paul faced Samaire. "Whatever happens you need to be strong for her" he said. Samaire felt confused. "Strong for who Paul?" A clap of thunder struck. Samaire looked up to the sky, it was now covered by dark storm clouds. She looked back to Paul for an answer but he was gone._**

Samaire woke up with a fright, her heart pounding. She looked down at her hands which were shaking violently. AJ sat up next to her, watching her face with concern. She was as white as a sheet and he could see the terror in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her close, not asking. She rested her head against his bare chest, too afraid to speak. This dream had been different to the last ones. This one made her truely concerned about what Paul seemed to be trying to tell her.

"What does he mean AJ?" she whispered, her voice shaky.

"I don't know honey, but nothing is going to hurt you or Brooke, I promise"

She laid back down in the bed, her head resting on his chest with his arm still wrapped around her. While she felt safe now that he was back and with her, she had a horrible feeling that life still had a nasty twist waiting for her. She listened to AJ's gentle heartbeat until she fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N; So what do you guys think? AJ and Samaire are finally together but what do Paul's 'warnings' mean? Don't forget to review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"This is the place" Samaire pointed out as AJ pulled the car into the parking space.

AJ looked out the window of the car, eying up the small shop that Samaire was pointing to.

"You sure honey?" he questioned, looking doubtfully at her.

"Absolutly" she said as she got out of the car.

AJ sighed and climbed out as well. He looked at the shop. It was small, with fairy lights in the windows, and displays of crystals and candles.

"You really think a psychic is going to help solve your problems?" he asked.

Samaire felt herself get irritated.

"Well, I don't know what else to do AJ! These dreams obviously have some importance to them or why would I have been having them for the last..., god I don't even know anymore" she snapped.

AJ bit his tongue, he was starting to get used to her mood swings - which had become more frequent and severe over the last week. He also knew better then to argue with her when she was in this kinda mood. He understood her desperation to discover what these dreams meant. He was getting more worried everynight when Samaire woke up in tears and frightened out of her mind.

"I'm sorry AJ, but you do understand why it's come to this don't you" Samaire said, taking his hand in her's. AJ smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's okay baby, I'm gonna take Brooke to the video store. I'll pick you up in an hour okay" he said, giving her a quick kiss before climbing back into the car.

Samaire watched AJ drive away before looking back to the store. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She was greated at the door by an older woman, Samaire guessed her age was probably around 60 - 65. She had grey/white hair and warm brown eyes. The lady smiled at Samaire.

"Now why does such a pretty little lady have so many problems surrounding her?"

Samaire looked at her, a little surprised. "How can you tell?"

"It's in your eyes darling. Come sit down".

The lady guided Samaire to a little back room with two large lounge chairs. Samaire sat down.

"Now I want you to give me your hands"

Samaire placed her hands in the older lady's and closed her eyes. A faint smell of vanilla engulfed the room, she felt her stomach do flips.

"Oh my, I see a storm coming very soon, one that is going to require you to be very strong my child" the woman said, her voice showing concern.

Samaire's eyes popped open and she pulled her hands away. The lady smiled at her.

"I see you have heard that before"

"How...what is going on! What does that mean?" she said in a paniky voice.

The lady put her hands back out, beckoning for Samaire to do the same.

"All will be revealed soon enough child" she said in a soothing voice. Samaire reluctantly put her hands back out, which were still slightly shaky.

"I also see an unexpected surprise, but it will be clouded with struggle" she continued. She released Samaire's hands and smiled.

"But I see you haven't received the news yet"

Samaire frowned with confusion.

"What news?"

The old lady looked at her stomach.

"News that is going to change your life"

Samaire still didn't understand.

"Okay, well can you tell me what the frightening dreams that I have been having - warning me of this storm mean?"

The older lady laughed "Yes dear, that is simple. Someone who obviously cared about you in this life is still attached to you in the afterlife. They are simply trying to warn you of future events that they believe could harm you, as it seems in this case"

Samaire thought for a moment "Well, my ex-husband died recently, and we had a close relationship until his death"

The lady got up and walked around the room, thinking hard.

"By any chance did you two have any children?"

Samaire was taken back by the question. _'What does this have to do with it?'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes we did, a daughter. She's five"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"There is your answer" she said as she led Samaire out of the room.

Samaire was even more confused "Is something going to happen to my daughter?" she asked the lady, panic growing inside her.

The lady smiled again "Oh no honey, I think your daughter is fine" she said as she led Samaire to the front door, before walking back to the back of the shop.

Samaire walked outside into the glaring sunlight, more confused then when she went in. She walked up to the local cafe - AJ wasn't due back for another 40 minutes. As she walked inside she spotted Traci sitting in a corner booth all by herself.

"Hey Traci, what's up?" Samaire asked as she sat down across from her. Traci smiled.

"Hey chickie, not alot. Yourself?"

Samaire rolled her eyes. "Completly confused by a psychic - even more then when I went in"

Traci grinned at her "You went to a psychic? What in the hell for?"

"Those stupid dreams I've been having. Apparently their a sign from Paul about a future event that could harm me"

Traci studied her face. "Do you believe that?"

Samaire sighed "Yeah actually I do, I mean they seem so real and they really scare me"

"So what else did she say?"

"Well, she asked if Paul and I had any children and she said that's my answer, but that Brooke is going to be fine"

Traci thought for a moment before it hit her - the mood swings, the sickness at the smell of certain food, now the psychic. She couldn't believe Samaire hadn't picked this up herself.

"Babe, maybe it's time you had a check-up at the doctor - seriously"

Samaire looked at her, as if she was nuts.

"Why on earth do I need to see a doctor?"

Traci just grinned "I just think maybe you should - Jerry wants us to have regular check-ups anyway"

Samaire sighed. She could tell Traci was hiding something, but honestly at the moment she was too tired to try and work it out. She had given up worrying about those sort of things lately. Her shows, the training school and Brooke were stressing her out enough, no wonder she had been feeling sick and moody lately. She considered that maybe it would be a good idea to see a doctor.

"I suppose, today is the only day this week I got off so I'll make an appoinment for this afternoon" she said.

* * *

Samaire and AJ sat across from the doctor.

"Hi guys, I'm Natalie. I'm filling in for Dr Ambrose this week. So what can I do for you".

AJ looked at Samaire.

"Well I haven't been feeling so great the last couple of weeks - sick, moody..."

AJ laughed, Samaire shot him a dirty look.

"...and I've been having some strange dreams. I think it may be stress but I thought I'd get it checked out anyway"

Natalie wrote a few notes down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, well lets start with the sickness. When do you usually feel sick the most?"

"Well actually recently it's been for most of the day" Samaire answered. Natalie nodded.

"Okay, well are you on time this month?"

Samaire felt a jab of panic "Um, actually come to think of it, I am rather late this month - but that could be due to stress though, couldn't it"

Natalie nodded "It can happen, let's take your blood pressure and check that"

Samaire looked at AJ, who was deep in thought. Natalie took the reading.

"Well dear, your blood pressure is only slightly up. I suggest that maybe we take a few blood tests to make sure nothing is seriously wrong hey?"

Samaire held AJ's hand as Natalie took a couple samples of blood. One thing she could not stand was the sight of needles.

"Okay, well that's the last one - if you like I could have the results in about an hour for you if you want to wait"

Samaire thanked her and they made their way out to the waiting room. After close to an hour had passed Samaire began to get restless.

"What do you think is taking so long" she asked AJ, worry lacing her voice.

AJ tried to calm her down. "I'm sure it's nothing sweetie - just probably making sure they didn't make any mistakes".

After another half an hour Natalie came back out and summoned Samaire and AJ to the consultation room.

"Well we have your results back" she said, her tone serious.

"And..." Samaire prompted, quite concerned by the doctors tone.

"Well I think you need to make some lifestyle changes" she said, keeping a straight face. Samaire started to panic a little but tried to mask it.

"It's serious?"

"Oh definitly"

"Please, just tell me what's wrong with me" Samaire burst out, tears sliding down her cheek. The doctor was surprised.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry - it's not bad"

Samaire looked at her - she had a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"Honey, your pregnant!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Samaire stared in shock at the doctor, unable to say anything. Of all the things she expected the doctor to say, this was the last on her list.

"How far along?" she questioned when she regained her speech.

"Oh we need to do an ultrasound to determine that - come on. I can do one now if you like".

AJ grabbed Samaire's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Samaire managed to give him a small smile as she followed the doctor. The doctor lead them into a small room and the back of the building. Samaire layed down on the table as Natalie spread a cold gel across her stomach. She moved the little camera over her flat stomach. Samaire watched her 'Well it's not going to be flat for much longer' she thought to herself in pity.

"Well my best guess Ms Davis is that you are at least eight weeks along" she smiled as she looked down at Samaire. AJ smiled at Samaire before looking back to the screen. Samaire thought back to eight weeks ago before realising she had another problem - eight weeks ago took her back to the night Austin proposed to her, the night she discovered him and Trinity, the night she also slept with AJ. _'Oh god, I'm not only pregnant, but I have no idea who is the dad'_.

AJ noticed Samaire's worried expression and became concerned. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't be happy with the news. He looked over at the doctor.

"Do you think we could have a moment?" he asked her gently. She looked at him before looking down at Samaire.

"Of course, I'll get this made into a dvd for you" she said as she walked out of the room.

AJ looked down at Samaire as she wiped the gel off her stomach.

"Is everything okay honey?" he asked.

"No it's not AJ - do you realise what was happening eight weeks ago?" she questioned as she fixed her shirt up.

AJ thought for a moment, before it dawned on him was she was referring to.

"Oh, you mean you think it could be Austins?" he muttered, crushed by the idea that she could be pregnant by another man.

Samaire looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"What do I do?"

AJ wrapped her in his arms.

"First I think you need to talk to Austin and set up a paternity test"

"What if it's his, will you still want me?" she sobbed.

AJ looked at her, stunned. He couldn't believe that she would even think he would leave her. _'I wouln't leave her...would I?'_ he thought before shaking his head _'Of course not'_. He noticed Samaire was still looking at him, her eyes pleading for an answer.

"Sam, I would never leave you - I love you too much to do that. Whatever happens I am going to be by your side the whole way, understand!"

Before Samaire could respond the doctor returned to the room with the disc in her hand.

"Well here you go, now is this your first child?"

Samaire shook her head "No, I have a five year old daughter" she replied.

"Oh, good so I don't need to go through all the first time parent stuff. Well you know then that you need to have regular check-ups. Now what is your profession?"

Samaire looked at the doctor "I'm a professional wrestler" she said. The doctor looked at her in shock.

"Oh dear, well you won't be able to do that now" she said, shaking her head.

AJ grinned at Samaire "Yeah no more kicking ass for a while babe" he laughed. Samaire whacked him in the arm.

"I'll have to settle with beating you up then" she replied.

* * *

Samaire stood out front of Jerry's door at the last set of Impact! tapings for the year. She hadn't told him, or anyone else for that fact, about the baby yet and was scared to death that Jerry was going to fire her. Finally she was summoned into the makeshift office.

"Sammie, how are you dear" he said as he offered her a seat. She sat down.

"I'm not too bad sir, yourself?"

"Very well. Actually I wanted to talk to you as well. Seems you have been getting rave reviews from both the students and Petey about your work at TNA's school. I would like to offer you a permanent position there. The pay is very good" Jerry said.

"Thank you sir, but I don't think that's going to be possible" she said in a sad tone. Jerry picked up on this.

"Why, you arn't leaving us are you Samaire" he questioned suspeciously.

"Of course not, it's just something unexpected has come up sir" she replied quickly.

He raised his eyebrows. "What would that be"

Samaire squirmed in her seat.

"Well, I'm pregnant sir" she said, her eyes darting to the floor. Jerry went silent. Samaire looked up at him, only to see him with a huge smile on his face.

"Well I see congradulations is in order then my dear" he said as he got up to give her a hug.

"You mean I'm not fired" she said as he let her go.

"Of course not! Your one of our top knockouts Sam, we wouldn't want to loose you."

"But what am I going to do? I can't wrestle anymore" she replied, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Yes but you can still manage AJ until your baby bump begins to show, then I will find something else for you. In the meantime I think you should still consider helping out with the school, the students really like you" he said.

Samaire smiled "Thank you Jerry, this is exactly why TNA is so much better then the WWE"

Jerry smiled at the comment.

"Well I think you need to go get ready honey" he said as he showed her to the door.

Samaire left his office with a smile on her face. She made her way down to the catering area, it was mostly empty as most wrestlers didn't like to eat much right before a match. Samaire and AJ wern't due until the second tapings so she made her way over to the food. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Austin sitting by himself in the corner of the room. _'Better now than never'_ she thought as she made her way over to his table.

"Mind if I join you" she said as she sat down. Austin just nodded at her.

"Hey, what's wrong" she said as she took a forkful of her salad.

"Karma is what's wrong" he mumbled. Samaire looked at him as she had another mouthful of her salad.

"Really" she said, smiling on the inside "What happened".

"I found out that that dirty skank Trinity had been cheating on me with Randy Orton"

Samaire smiled "Oh you mean she was cheating on you while you were cheating on me with her?"

Austin glared at her "Yeah laugh it up, really funny isn't it"

"Sorry Austin, its just know you know what it was like for me" she replied.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm glad your life is perfect now" he sniped. Samaire raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think my life is perfect" she said as she finished her salad.

"Oh don't tell me you and loverboy are already having problems" he said.

"Actually there is an issue, but it kinda involves you too" she said slowly. Austin looked at her.

"Austin, I'm pregnant - eight weeks, which means it could be yours" she blurted out. Austin's mouth dropped.

"You are just joking right" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"God I wish I was" Samaire replied, looking down at her empty plate. Austin looked at her.

"Oh god you really are serious. Oh shit" he muttered putting his head in his hands "Just what I need right now".

Samaire threw him a dirty look.

"What you need? What about me? My career is finally taking off and now this! You think I'm over the moon?" she snapped.

"Well why don't you just get an abortion then and solve both our problems"

Samaire slapped the taste straight out of his mouth.

"I cannot believe you just said that! This is not some christmas present that you can return to the store if you don't want it. This is a human life we are talking about. God you can be such a bastard sometimes"

Austin mumbled something under his breath that Samaire couldn't quite hear.

"Look, I think that we need to get this solved quickly - I want you and AJ to take a paternity test as soon as possible" she said as she stood up.

"And what if the baby is mine - does that mean you'll come back to me?" Austin questioned as he stood up in front of Samaire. He took her hands in his. Samaire looked up at him, unaware of AJ standing across the room in the back doorway watching every movement.

"I already told you I'm never coming back to you Austin" she said as she pulled away and walked out the front doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

AJ sat in his dressing room alone, thinking about what he had just witnessed between Samaire and Austin. It hadn't occurred to him that maybe Austin still cared about Samaire - it certainly hadn't occurred to him that he may be trying to win her back. He sat there playing around with his knee pads until Petey came bounding into the room.

"Hey smile dude" he grinned as he messed AJ's hair up.

"Hey, cut out on the caffine dude" AJ mimicked sarcastically. Petey frowned at him.

"I really don't get you sometimes dude. I know if I just hooked up with a beautiful girl like Samaire I wouldn't be sitting in here depressed all by myself"

AJ glared at him.

"That beautiful girl was just with Austin in the catering area looking pretty friendly"

"What! You sure?"

"I was there Petey, Austin was hitting on her" AJ said, standing up to streach his back. Petey watched him with concern.

"What did Sam do?" AJ sighed.

"Not alot, she walked away"

"Well doesn't that tell you something? Look, I saw Sam after you took off to Australia and she was pretty broken up about the idea of losing you. There is no way she is going to throw it away to go back to that ass"

"Even if she's having his baby?" AJ said, looking directly into Petey's eyes.

"What?"

"Sam's pregnant - but we don't know if the baby is his or mine - it's about eight weeks, which was when she dumped him and we hooked up"

"Oh god, you think she'd go back to him if the baby is his?"

"I don't know"

As AJ said that he looked up to the door where Samaire was standing, a hurt look on her face.

"You'd think I'd ever go back to him?" she said, her tone wavering as if she was about to cry.

"Sam..."

"No! I thought you'd trust me more than to think that! Obviously not" she said as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She walked into the womens lockerroom and shut the door before bursting into tears. Trish looked up from her conversation with Jeff before walking over and putting her arm around Samaire's shoulders and guiding her to a nearby seat.

"What's wrong honey" she asked gently.

"My life is in ruins - again" she cried. She was getting tired of crying all the time, and she was sure her friends were getting tired of listening to her cry.

"What's happened now" Trish said, looking over at Jeff who was watching Samaire with concern.

"I'm pregnant Trish - and I don't know who the father is" she cried, her head in her hands. Just like Austin, Trish's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You mean you don't know if it's AJ's or Austin's?" Jeff questioned. Samaire nodded.

"Can't you just get a paternity test done?" he continued.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can deal with the results" Samaire replied "Plus AJ now thinks that if it's Austin's, then I'm gonna go back to him"

"Are you?" Trish questioned.

Samaire looked at her in disgust "God no, never. Austin had his chance and ruined it. I love AJ and have no plans to leave him - no matter what!"

"Okay, okay Sam, calm down" Jeff said "No one is suggesting anything different"

There was a knock on the door.

"Sam, please Sam can we talk" AJ said on the other side.

Trish looked over at Jeff, motioning for them to leave the room.They walked out of the room, letting AJ in.

"Sam, I'm sorry I doubted you, its just after what that asshole did to you I get very protective, I'm sorry"

Samaire wiped her eyes and looked up at him "You never have to worry about me going back to him - ever"

AJ nodded and pulled her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

Samaire hugged him back.

"But what are we going to do if the baby is Austin's?"

AJ hung onto her "We'll deal with that when we come to it, now you need to get ready cause were on soon" he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Suppose" she murmured, savouring the feeling of being in AJ's arms.

"Okay, wellI gotta go get ready as well, so I'll see ya at the tunnel okay" he said as he reluctantlylet her go and left the room.

Samaire walked over and selected her outfit for the night - little tartan print mini skirt, black tank and black knee high boots. As she was getting changed she began to feel short of breath. She clutched her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing. The feeling passed after a minute or so, but the panic remained. _'Oh god, what is wrong now'_ she thought as she sat down, a little dizzy. She thought back to her dreams, to the psychic's reading - both predicted she would need to be strong and that the surprise would come with struggle.

_"Oh god, something is wrong with my baby"_ she said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She felt the panic well up again. A knock at the door inturrupted her thoughts.

"Sam, come on your up" It was the voice of her assigned talent agent for the match.

She looked at the clock on the opposite wall. _'Oh shit'_ she thought as she rushed out of the room. She ran up to the tunnel in time to hear AJ's music start. She grabbed AJ's hand as they made their way through the entrance way and down to the ring.

* * *

Samaire, Austin and AJ sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It was two days later and they were nervously awaiting the results of the paternity test that had been conducted the previous morning. Both AJ and Austin kept stealing glares at each other and it was beginning to get on Samaire's nerve.  
She got up and began pacing around the waiting room, desperatly trying to settle the butterflies that were taking flight in her stomach.

"Sam, please sit down, your making everyone nervous by doing that" AJ pleaded as he grabbed Samaire's hand as she walked past. She pulled it away.

"I'm gonna go, I can't do this" she said as she went to walk away. It was just her luck that at the exact moment the doctor came out.

"Samaire Davis, Austin Aries and AJ Styles please" the young lady called as she looked around the room.

"Over here" AJ called as he grabbed Samaire around the waist and guided her over to the doctor.

"Hello" she said as she extended her hand "I'm Dr Wilson, come with me" she said as she directed them to a small office.

AJ and Austin took a seat while Samaire continued to pace around the room.

"Sam, please sit down" AJ said as he pulled a seat out for Samaire. She reluctantly sat down in front of the doctor.

"Okay, well as you may know these tests are pretty conclusive - and around 99 accurate. We were able to get a positive result on the samples we took" she said, pausing to make sure all three of them were following what she was saying.

"And, who is the father" Samaire piped up.

"Well, from the results, the father is..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"...AJ Styles" the doctor said after a long pause. Samaire breathed a long sigh of relief. Austin couldn't work out whether to be relieved or depressed. AJ just sat in shock.

Samaire and AJ stared at each other for a few minutes, digesting the fact that they were now going to be parents. Austin finally had enough and marched out of the room, slamming the door as hard as he possilby could. Samaire went to follow but AJ grabbed her wrist.

"Leave him, I think he needs to be by himself for awhile" he said.

Samaire paused before nodding at AJ.

"Thank you doctor" she said as she and AJ got up to leave. Samaire wrapped her hand around AJ's.

"So how does it feel to be a daddy?" she smiled as they walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Nervous, actually" he said as he removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist.

"Yeah, I know" she replied.

"But you've done this before" he said, pulling her closer as they stopped infront of his car.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter" she replied "It's different everytime".

"Mmmm, it doesn't matter - well do this together" he murmured as he pulled her into him.

* * *

"Great work Kameron, but you were a bit early on the bump. You need to wait a few more seconds until her arm is closer - you get a more real effect" Samaire said three weeks later as she watched the students run mock matches. She watched as Kameron tried the clothesline again, but still unable to receive it properly.

Samaire climbed into the ring.

"Look, watch my arm as I come in and I'll tell you when to drop okay" she said as she backed against the rope.

Samaire ran in slowly and proceed to give Kameron a clothesline, directing her to drop just before her forearm connected. They practiced it a few more times before Samaire began to feel a little tired and out of breath.

"That's better" she said as she stepped over towards the corner of the ring to keep her balance..

Kameron stood in the middle of the ring, thinking about what Samaire had just told her. She turned around to thank Samaire, only to find her laying in the corner of the ring.

"Sam?" she said as she made her way over. Samaire didn't move.

"Sam you okay" she said, louder, as she knelt down beside her, giving her a little shake. She still didn't respond.

Kameron panicked. She looked around and saw AJ and Petey talking over the other side of the room.

"AJ, PETEY!" she yelled "Come quick!"

AJ looked over to the ring and saw Samaire laying in the corner and a panicking Kameron and the other students huddled over her. He ran as fast as he could over to the ring, yelling to Petey to call an ambulance as he did.

"What happened?" he yelled as he bent down over Samaire.

"I don't know. She was showing me how to take a clothesline and when I turned around to thank her she was laying on the ground, I don't think she's breathing"

"What? She was wrestling? Shit she was told not to do that" he exclaimed in distress, as he checked her breathing - she wasn't. He quickly began CPR.

Petey came running back over "The ambulance will be here in a few minutes"

Kameron watched on, crying. Petey looked over at her, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Kam, how bout you wait outside the building to direct the ambulance guys. Dan you go with her" he directed. The two students nodded and made their way outside.

Two minutes later they came running back inside with three ambulance officers.

"What happened?" the youngest one asked AJ as he climbed into the ring, directing the rest of the students to back away.

"She just collapsed" AJ said "I've managed to get her breathing back, but she wasn't for about a minute or so".

"Does she have any medical conditions I should know about" the older ambulance officer asked as they slid Samaire onto the gurney.

"Yeah, she's about 11 weeks pregnant" AJ replied.

"Okay, you coming with us?" the third officer asked as he wheeled Samaire towards the ambulance, still unconscious.

AJ climbed into the back of the ambulance as they speed away to the hospital.

* * *

AJ sat nervously beside Samaire's hospital bed with Brooke asleep on his lap. Traci and Trish were asleep in the chairs across the otherside of the room.

Samaire slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her chest felt tight - like someone had punched her hard.

"Sam, oh god Sam" AJ said as he grabbed her hand. Brooke woke up and looked around at Samaire.

"Mommy" she cried as she climbed onto the bed with Samaire.

"Hey honey" she croaked as Brooke snuggled up to her. She looked up at AJ.

"What happened?" she asked as she noticed Traci and Trish making their way over to the otherside of the bed.

"You collapsed in the ring - you stopped breathing Sam! What were you thinking in their?" AJ questioned, concern and a tinge of anger lacing his voice.

"I..., I was just giving Kam, I think, clotheslines,...I wasn't doing anything over the top. I remember feeling a little out of breath and dizzy so I stopped...I went to the corner of the ring...that's all I remember before I woke up".

Before AJ could say anymore the doctor made his way back into the room.

"Glad to see your awake Ms Davis, you gave everyone here quite a fright" he said as he made his way over to her charts at the end of the bed.

"Yes, well I'm feeling a lot better now" she said, as she wrapped her arm around Brooke.

"So what happened to her doctor" Trish asked.

"Well we ran a couple of tests and I'm afraid the diagnosis isn't great Ms Davis"

"Samaire, please" Samaire piped up.

"Samaire, you have what we call Cardiomyopathy"

Traci looked at the doctor with concern.

"What does that mean" she questioned as she looked over at AJ and Samaire, who were equally concerned.

"It's a heart condition that can be quite serious in pregnant women, such as yourself Samaire. It is a tightening of the heart muscles as a result of extra pressure on the heart caused by the baby"

Trish started chewing on her nails nervously.

"Can it be treated?" she asked.

"Yes and no. Yes it can be treated, but no not while your pregnant Samaire"

"You mean..."

"I mean to get treatment your going to have to abort your pregnancy. I'm sorry" he said gently.

"What happens if I don't"

"Well, there is a chance your heart could stop again - especially during childbirth. A C-section lessen's the chances, but it is still a huge risk on your life"

Samaire looked over at AJ, who looked like he was going into shock.

"I'll give you guys a chance to talk this over, because it is a huge decision" he said as he walked out of the room.

Trish and Traci looked at each other before calling to Brooke.

"Brooke, come with us for a few minutes" Trish said, extending her hand. Brooke frowned.

"No, I want to stay with Mommy" she said, snuggling closer to Samaire.

"Brooke honey, why don't you go with Traci and Trish and get mommy some lollies - maybe some yummy banana's?" Samaire suggested wearily.

"But I want to stay with you - and he'll steal my bed space" she said, pointing to AJ.

"I promise you can have the space when you come back" AJ laughed.

"Promise" Brooke said, still frowning. AJ thought she looked so cute when she scrunched her face up.

"I promise" he said, crossing his heart.

Brooke relectuntly got off the bed and followed Traci and Trish out of the room. When they closed the door Samaire broke down into tears.

"What are we going to do AJ?" she cried.

AJ climbed on the bed next to her and let her rest her head on his chest.

"What do you want to do Sam?" he asked gently, wiping her hair off her face.

"I want this baby with you" she whispered "I want us to be a family"

"Me too honey" he said soothingly "But is it worth risking your life?"

"Well the doctor did say a c-section would reduce the risk" she said "I think it's worth a try, don't you"

"I think if it means that much to you, then I reackon we should go for it" he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Samaire smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Just a quick note that I personally have never had any experience withCardiomyopathy - so if some of the details in the coming chapters are not correct - please let me know. I want to try and make it as accurate as possible. Anyway I hope you all have a happy and safe new year!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hey honey, you ready yet" AJ called from the bedroom.

Samaire had locked herself in the bathroom. She was returning to the Impact! tapings today, Jerry had given her a role as talent co-ordinator for the women once the hospital had decided to release her. It was her job to help organise the matches and make sure everyone of the women was ready for their promos.

"I can't do this AJ" she yelled back as she looked in the mirror, depressed.

"Yes, you can Sam" he yelled back.

Samaire sighed. She was now 20 weeks into her pregnancy and her belly was definitly no longer flat. As she looked into the mirror she saw that her bump was clearly noticable. She was wearing a patterned floaty green and gold skirt that reached her knees, a pale blue singlet that clung to her new curves and Indian inspired sandles.

"Come on Sam, I'm sure you still look as sexy as ever" AJ said gently as he leant against the door. He moved when he heard the door's lock click. Samaire walked out.

"Man, you are a sexy mama" AJ whistled as he looked at Samaire. He had to admit she looked as good as ever to him, however he noticed she obviously didn't feel the same as he did.

"Oh Sam honestly, you look beautiful" he said as he ran his hand over her baby bump.

Samaire managed to give him a little smile as she walked past to find Brooke. AJ sighed and followed.

"Brooke honey, come on time to go" she yelled as she walked towards the dining room to find her car keys.

She stopped and leaned against the bench for a few moments, feeling the horrible sensation in her chest again. AJ walked into the room and noticed her leaning against the bench.

"You okay Sam" he inquired, concerned.

"Yeah fine, just can't walk as quickly and be fine like I use to" she lied. The feeling had passed by the time Brooke walked down stairs.

Samaire ushered them all out to the car, with AJ watching her carefully, sensing that all was not as she claimed.

* * *

"Okay Gail, you have a promo with AMW in 10 minutes, Jackie, you ready for your match run-in?"

"Yep, run in and hit Jeff Jarrett with the title belt before scrambling out of the ring, got ya" she said, doing up the zip on her impossibly high heeled boots. Samaire wondered if it was humanly possible to even walk in those things.

"Okay and Traci, you ready for your match?"

"Yep babe, no problems here" she said "But you need to chill - we're all fine sweetie, so take a break. All the stress can't be good for bubby there" she said, motioning for Samaire to sit down.

"I'll rest when I'm finished Traci" she said as she looked down at her clipboard.

"Trish, you and Jeff against Traci and Michael - any problems with that" she questioned, looking up at Trish.

"No sweetie, everything is ready to go" she said "I agree with Traci though, you look tired honey - take a break"

Samaire looked at all the girls, who were watching her.

"Fine, let me return these papers to Jerry and I'll take a break and watch the show, okay" she said, a little annoyed she was being treated as some walking sickness. She closed the doors and walked down the hall.

"I'm going to follow her" Traci said "She doesn't look so good"

Traci walked out the door and followed Samaire as she walked around the corner. She spotted Michael down the hall.

"Oh hey Michael, got a second" she yelled, watching Samaire walk into Jerry's office.

"What's wrong?" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Dude, just wondering if you knew where AJ was" she said, frowing at his attitude.

"Yeah, he's in his dressing room with Brooke, why?"

"Never mind" she said as she headed down the hall towards Jerry's office. She knocked but there was no response.

'That's weird' she thought as she opened the door, only to find Samaire slumped unconscious on the floor.

"Oh shit - MICHAEL!" she yelled as she rushed over to Samaire - she wasn't breathing. Trying to keep as calm as she could she again yelled on the top of her voice to Michael before starting CPR.

"What's your problem...what happened" he said as he rushed in the door, seeing Samaire sprawled out on the floor.

"Call an ambulance, now!"

Michael rushed over to the phone on Jerry's desk and called 911.

"Now what?" he said, panicking.

"Get AJ" she said between breathes. She finally managed to get Samaire breathing again, but she still remained unconscious.

Michael came running back five minutes later with a stressed out AJ.

"I knew something was wrong this morning" he said, wiping away a tear.

The ambulance officers arrived a few minutes later, once again taking Samaire to hospital.

* * *

"Samaire you really need to think about this decision you've made, it is really dangerous what you are doing - both for you and the baby" the doctor said with a stern face. Samaire looked out the window.

"I'm not giving up my baby" she said firmly.

AJ watched her facial expressions. _'There is no way she's going to budge on this'_ he thought.

A few seconds later a bunch of nurses and doctors went running past the door. One of them stopped in the doorway.

"Doctor, we have an emergancy - car crash"

"Okay, well think about what I said" the doctor said as he rushed out of the room.

Samaire looked at AJ before looking back out the window. AJ phone rang, he stepped out of the room to talk. A few minutes later he returned.

"Sorry Sam, but I have to go back to the tapings" he said as he grabbed her hand "You going to be okay?"

Samaire nodded "They want to keep me in here for a while, so you go" she said, giving him a kiss before resting back into the bed.

"I'll be back as soon as we are finished the tapings with Brooke, okay" he said, giving her another quick kiss before leaving the room.

Samaire layed back against the pillows, depressed. The doctors were still running around, crazy outside her door. She was about to get up and close it when a familiar face appeared in the door.

"Hi Sam"

"Austin! What are you doing here? What did you do to your arm" she said, noticing his right arm was covered in plaster.

"Oh, this? I broke it at the last ROH show" he said "Came to see you - you okay?"

"Yeah, suppose. Don't know what to do" she said.

"So what is wrong with you again" he said as he sat in the seat next to her bed.

"It's called Cardiomyopathy - it's a heart condition" she replied.

"Bad?" he questioned.

Samaire nodded "Yeah pretty bad actually"

"Oh" he said, holding her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die" she laughed, sort of trying to convince herself as much as trying to convince Austin.

Austin wasn't believing her for a second.

"You could Sam, this is serious" he said. The smile disappeared from her face.

"I'm not giving up on this baby Austin. Paul told me to be strong and I'm going to be, okay"

"Paul? Sam, Paul is dead okay and you will be too if you don't get serious!"

Samaire sat up in bed and glared at him.

"He came to me in my dreams and warned me of this! I can do this Austin, I want this child..." she said before clutching her chest.

Austin shot up out of his chair and helped Samaire lay back down.

"Sam, calm down baby, calm down. It's okay I believe you" he said soothingly, trying to get her to get her breathing under control.

She looked up at him as her breathing returned to normal.

"I'm not crazy Austin" she whispered.

"No one said you were baby" he said as she drifted back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Samaire sat backstage in Traci's dressing room watching AJ's match against Samoa Joe. She felt her back began to ache, so she tried to change her seating position. At eight months this was not an easy task. She found a comfortable position just in time to see Joe force AJ to submit, thus becoming the new X divison champion for the second time and ensuring that his feud with AJ would continue.

Samaire had been one of the key factors in that feud - it had been her 'injury' at the hands of Joe that had kick-started the whole thing. It had been described as 'one of the most vicious attacks in wrestling history' by many wrestling websites and magazines, it had even stirred up controversary among many women's rights movments!

As the storyline went, it had been Samaire's interference in Joe's first challenge for AJ's X championship that had started the whole feud. Samaire had distracted the referee towards the end of the match, which had allowed AJ to use the championship belt to knock Joe out and score the pin. Later that evening Joe had cornered Samaire backstage after incapaciting AJ. He had proceeded to chase her around the arena, until he tricked her into walking into a lockerroom where he was hiding and smacking her over the head with a steel chair. The story then said that Samaire is out of action with a serious neck injury. Spike TV had actually had problems with the concept of a man hitting a woman intentionally with a steel chair, but had decided to air it anyway due to the late time slot. However they had still received some heat from some audiences. The attack had the effect of instantly turning Samaire and AJ into faces and Joe into a monster heel.

"God I miss being out there" Samaire complained to Traci.

"Well it won't be long now, will it?" Traci replied, rubbing Samaire's stomach.

Samaire frowned and gently slapped Traci's hand away.

"Will you quit doing that! It is so annoying. I can't walk anywhere these days without people coming up and touching my stomach!" she snapped.

Traci laughed.

"So when are you due?"

"I go in to hospital in two weeks time. The actual set date for my C-section is 19th January"

"Hmm, I alway's liked the number 19" Traci said as she adjusted her black strapless dress. There was a knock on the door.

"Five minutes Traci" the voice said.

"Well, I gotta go make my man look good" she smirked, referring to her on-screen boyfriend Michael Shane "So I'll see ya after the match" she chimed as she walked out the door, almost knocking over a surprised Petey Williams.

"Excuse me!" Petey sniped as Traci ignored him and walked off. There had been bad blood between them since Traci dumped him for her current beau CM Punk.

"Hey Sam" he said as he walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

Samaire attempted to get up out of her seat to greet him, however she was unsuccessful until Petey put down the small present he was carrying and assisted her. Once on her feet she looked over at the table he had put it down on.

"What's that?" she questioned.

Petey grinned at her.

"That would be a very thoughtful gift from that kind-hearted boyfriend of yours" he smirked.

Curious, Samaire reached over to pick it up, however Petey snatched it away at the last minute.

"Nope, not yet. AJ warned me that your not allowed to open it until I leave this very room" Petey grinned.

Samaire smiled sweetly at him.

"So what are you waiting for then?"

Petey pretended to be hurt by her comment.

"Well I love you too Sam" he huffed as he did a little bow, pretending to tip his invisible top hat and marched out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Samaire giggled at his antics before looking down at the present he had placed back on the table.

She picked it up and examined it, before taking the lid off it. She gasped as she looked down at the little ring box in the bottom. Her heart began to flutter. She removed it from the larger box and clicked it open. Inside she found a beautiful diamond engagement ring with a small card. 'Turn around' the card read. Samaire turned around to once again face the door.

"Oh my god" she whispered as she found a kneeling AJ in front of her, still dressed in his wrestling attire from earlier. A huge smile spread across her face and tears began brimming her eyes. AJ wrapped her spare hand up in his.

"Samaire, I love you more than what any words could possibly describe. You have brought a beautiful happiness into my life. I would be forever honored if you would be my wife" he said, looking deep into her watery emerald eyes.

Samaire watched with tears streaming down her face as he slid the beautiful white gold band engagement ring onto her finger. He stood up and wiped the tears away and cupped her face in his hands.

"Of course I will be your wife" she whispered before their lips met.

* * *

AJ paced back and foward past the row of chairs in the waiting room occupied by a group of his and Samaire's friends. It was the big day - the 19th January 2006 - the day Samaire was to give birth to their baby.

"Seriously, AJ will you sit down! I'm getting dizzy here watching you" Traci begged.

"Well stop watching him then" Petey interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Did anyone ask you?" she shot back.

AJ stopped pacing and glared at them both, Traci and Petey looked away. AJ kept pacing - he couldn't relax. He was too worried about Samaire - particuarly her heart. He was worried sick that it was going to stop - would they be able to revive her? And what about the baby's health - would all of Samaire's collapses during her pregnancy have any effect?

"AJ"

He looked up to see Trish arriving with Jeff from the elevator. He walked over to them.

"How is everything going?" she questioned quietly.

"I have no idea - she's been in there awhile" he mumbled, looking at the door Samaire and the doctors went through on the way to the operating theatre.

"Well I guess with a case like Samaire's, it probably would take a little longer then usual" she said, unsure of herself. She knew exactly how AJ was feeling - she had been to nervous to come any earlier fearing that she would bring her bad luck with her - after all she didn't have the best track record with pregnancy's. Eventually Jeff had convinced her to show support.

Before AJ had a chance to respond, Traci came running down towards them.

"AJ! AJ there is a doctor to see you - it's urgent" she said, fear showing clearly in her eyes.

AJ rushed over to where the youngish doctor was standing, he could instantly tell it wasn't good news.

"You AJ Styles" he said

"Yeah, what's happened?" he pressed.

"Well it's not too good. Samaire's heart did stop during the procedure, we did manage to restart it but she still hasn't woken up yet"

AJ stared at him, he didn't know what to say. He just had this feeling of numbness sweeping over him.

"What about the baby, is the baby okay" Traci questioned, taking hold of AJ's hand.

"Oh yes, the baby is perfectly fine. Congradulation's Mr Styles, you have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said.

AJ looked up at Traci, unsure of what to do. She smiled at him.

"Go see your baby AJ, we'll stay here for any news on Sam" she suggested.

AJ nodded and followed the doctor to the nursery. He peaked in the window and felt his heart melt at the sight of his beautiful baby girl.

"Would you like to hold her" the nurse asked him as she walked over towards them.

AJ nodded, taking hold of the baby. He looked down and smiled. She had the exact same beautiful emerald eyes as Samaire did. It tore him up inside that if Samaire didn't wake up she would never see the baby she had fought so hard for for the last nine months. He stayed with his girl for a little while longer before deciding to join his friends in the waiting room for news on his fiance.

"How is she" Petey asked as AJ sat down next to him.

"Beautiful, she has Samaire's eyes" he said sadly.

"She's going to pull through man" he said, trying to sound as positive and confident as he could. Truthfully though he was absolutly scared to death.

AJ looked around the room. Jeff was holding onto Trish, who's eyes were red and bloodshot, as was Traci's as she sat by herself in the corner of the room.

AJ dropped his head in his hands - he couldn't take much more of this. He sat there like that for another half and hour before the doctor resurfaced. AJ looked at the doctors face, trying to judge whether he was coming with good or bad news. He couldn't read him at all.

"Mr Styles, Samaire is awake" he said.

* * *

Two months later Samaire layed back on the pool chair under the patio, as she watched AJ teach Brooke how to dive into the pool. She smiled and looked over at her baby. She and AJ had finally decided on a name for her - Jade Patricia Styles.

Samaire's health had returned, she had not suffered a single episode since giving birth to Jade. She had however decided that Jade would be her last child, she wasn't going to risk her life again.

She was also due to return to work in the next couple of weeks. Jerry had decided to give her full control over the running of the training school until she was ready to return to active competition. Samaire had decided it was probably best she go back to the school for a month or so until all the ring rust had disappeared. She was lucky that the weight she had put on during her pregnancy had shed away pretty quickly.

Traci and Punk had announced their engagement pretty soon after Jade's birth, and Trish and Jeff had finally come out and admitted that they were dating. Samaire smiled to herself as she looked over at Jade. Just a year earlier she had been living alone in her massive house, with a job she hated and a boyfriend who obviously didn't respect her enough. Now she had two children whom she absolutly adored, a loving fiance who would do anything for her and a job she loved and was respected for. Plus having been the first ever TNA Women's champion wasn't too bad either.

She finally had the life she dreamed about, and nothing could ruin it now.

* * *

**A/N - Well that's it guys, final chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story and I hope you are happy with the way it ended!**


End file.
